UCW Presents Internet Incident!
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: Entry No.4 in my UCW series! CHAPTER 15 & 16: Bugs Bunny versus Shocker and the Wrapup chapter!
1. Spiderman vs Ghost Rider

**Universal Championship Wrestling presents... INTERNET INCIDENT!**

(Promo)

_Tonight, at File Island Arena in the Digital World, UCW merges with USEW in title unification matches as Bugs Bunny defends the UCW Undisputed Heavyweight championship against the Shocker, the final USEW World Heavyweight champion in the main event while Scorpion & Sub Zero defend the honour of the UCW Undisputed Tag Team titles against the hometown team of USEW World Tag Team champions WarGreymon & WereGarurumon and Bart Simpson goes into battle as the No Holds Barred champion against the USEW Hardcore & Transatlantic champion Shadow the Hedgehog in a triple-title unification match. And then..._

_King Mickey, followed by his Disney troops of Goofy, Max Goof, Donald Duck & Tyzonn, enter into battle against the Wild Kru, comprised of Red Tiger, Sylvester the Cat, Daffy Duck & 2 mystery partners in their trademark Annihilation & Elimination match! But that is only on 50 of King Mickey's mind as he prepares for a TWA invasion by Alexander Armington II after that vile sneak attack at Khaos In Kyoto!_

_Mickey: 'Whether we win or lose against the Wild Kru in Annihilation & Elimination match is irrelevant. What's revelant is that Team Disney plan on sending your ECW-reject asses back to the TWA where you'll continue to bore everybody until they're being lowered underground! Now choke on that... SLAP NUTS!'_

_The Eds plan on ending their feud once and for all as they face off with bitter rivals the Kingdom Hearts Keybladers to the bitter end!_

_Women's Wrestling comes to UCW as independent, CWF & CASZ divas battle it out in the first-ever Ladies' Night Battle Royal!_

_CASZ sends their weirdest superstar to take out Bam Margera! Tonight marks the debut of Red-Dust!_

_Sephiroth makes his UCW debut against a World champion from any three organisations: WWE, ECW or TNA!_

_Let the Bodyparts fall whey they may..._

_**(Limp Bizkit - Break Stuff plays)**_

(End of Promo)

Squidward: 'Ladies and gentlemen, our PPV broadcast just got hijacked! Superstars from the TWA have just invaded our ring here at File Island Arena!'

TWA World champ Alexander Armington II grabbed the microphone from Megaman and walked to the center of the ring with his backup: Razor (known to most people as TNA's Rhino), 'Blue Machismo' Buster Bunny, Sky Armington, TWA owner Charles Roberts and Colonel Armstrong Stronghold.

Alexander: 'Shut your piehole, Squiddy. We have an important invasion to start, so do what you do best and keep your mouth shut! Now onto business. Mickey Mouse, I'm going to get to the point and say that we are going to rip you to shreds, so you better have reliable backup... but even then your ass is toast. So, we're all here in the Digital World... the crappiest place to ever go for a holiday!'

The crowd at File Island Arena started booing furiously.

Alexander: 'Now, I invite all of you to come down to Planet Armington and get your asses handed to you on a bloody platter! Choke on that, Slap Nuts!'

Then music began to play... _Going the Distance _by Cake. CWF General Manager JC appeared on the titantron.

JC: 'So I hear you're having a little invasion down there in the Digital World. That's cool... because you also made an open challenge as well. Me & DJ Diddy Dog are on level terms, so that means we make deals. You want a fight, you got it! I may not be in the Digital World tonight... but my superstars sure are! And they want a piece of you no-namers! So they're going to be the special guest security in the Annihilation & Elimination match later on tonight. And even if you get past that wave of destruction, there's 10 other pissed-off superstars waiting for you in the ring!'

With that, CWF superstars Danny Phantom, the CWF champ, Cartman, one half of the tag champs, UCW No Holds Barred champion Bart Simpson, dWo leader Jake Long & CWF United States champion Sokka all rushed out and engaged the TWA invaders in a ringside brawl. Danny Phantom launched himself over the top rope and caught Razor with a Tornado Ghostbreaker, Jake Long blasted Buster Bunny with a big boot to the face, Stronghold succumbed to Bart's Skateboard Prohibition on top of the announce table, Sky Armington fell to Sokka's Icebreaker and Charles Roberts was the unfortunate victim of a Cheesy Poof Disaster by Cartman. The TWA boys were left reeling from that resistance as Danny Phantom picked up the microphone, but then handed it to Bart Simpson.

Bart: 'Remember not to slam the door on your way out, boys and remember, we're always up for a fight! And if you're not down with that, the superstars of the CWF, the great UCW fans here at File Island Arena and the fans watching at home have got two words for ya'...'

CWF Stars: '...SUCK IT!'

Altogether, the CWF superstars executed crotch chops at the same time.

Bart: 'I'm not done! Ladies & blubberheads, what JC failed to mention was that in about half a month, UCW, the CWF and Cartoon Anime Soceity Z shall be presenting to you a triple-crossover PPV, known as _Three Chains of Destiny_, which features superstars from all three promotions... but after our oh-so-recent tiff with those dudes, they're also invited! And since you like to imitate Jeff Jarrett, I'm going to be Raven for a second! Your ass-kicking is written, so it shall come to pass! Quote the CWF... NEVERMORE!'

Squidward: 'Now after that's been taken care of, we shall move onto our first match of the evening which is the Ghost Rider going up against Spiderman. Now the voting for the match went like this:

1) The winner becomes No.1 contender to any championship of his choice

2) An Ante Up match where something close to the competitors is on the line in the match

and

3) A Last Man Standing match.

Let's go to Spongebob for the official votes.'

Spongebob: 'Thanks, Squidward. I've just counted all the votes from our great internet fans and the results look like a landslide. Here they are!'

Last Man Standing 10

Ante Up match 36

No.1 contenders match: 44

Squidward: 'Well, there you have it, folks! Spiderman & Ghost Rider shall be facing one another in a No.1 contenders match, where the winner gets to name which title he wants at our next PPV, _Fury of Kiva_.'

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, this next match is your opening contest of Internet Incident and also a No.1 contender's match, where the winner will face the champion of their choice at _UCW Fury of Kiva_. Introducing first, hailing from Hell, weighing 327lbs, he is the GHOST RIDER!'

_Rollin' _by Limp Bizkit hit over the P.A. system and the Ghost Rider himself drove out on his hellcycle that left streaks of fire blazing around the ring and across the stage. He got into the six-sided ring and held his burning chain up in the air.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, hailing from Manhattan, New York, weighing in at 215lbs, he is SPIDERMAN!'

_Meant to Live _by Switchfoot played in the background as Spiderman swung in on his symbiotic webbing, hanging from the arena ceiling before releasing into the ring. Both lock up and they move around the ropes and corners. Ghost Rider shoves Spiderman away, they lock up and Ghost Rider gets in a quick takedown. Ghost Rider with an atomic drop and drops his legs across the mid-section of Spiderman.

Ghost Rider sends Spiderman to the outside and then takes him out with a dropkick through the ropes and launches Spiderman back-first into the guard railing! When Spiderman gets back to his feet, Ghost Rider launches himself over the top rope and takes out Spiderman. The two brawl on the outside and Spiderman throws Ghost Rider back in the ring.

Ghost Rider attempts to springboard over the top rope, but Spiderman catches him with a huge dropkick in mid-air that sends Ghost Rider crashing to the floor! Spiderman with a suplex on Ghost Rider on the outside and then throws Ghost Rider back in the ring. Spiderman then starts choking Ghost Rider and the referee gets involved to break it up.

Ghost Rider fights back sending Spiderman over the top rope. Ghost Rider leaps off the ring apron and takes out Spiderman when Spiderman got to his feet. Ghost Rider plants Spiderman in the corner, backs up, charges, but Spiderman moves and sends Ghost Rider shoulder first into the steel ring post. Spiderman then applies a full-body submission on Ghost Rider while locking on a sleeper.

Ghost Rider breaks out, but Spiderman catches him with a quick powerslam. Ghost Rider takes down Spiderman with a quick modified neckbreaker. Ghost Rider with three takedowns on Spiderman, charge in the corner and a big-time Ghost's Trailblaze (Whisper in the Wind) from the corner. Ghost Rider sends Spiderman down to the corner and connects with a sharp dropkick to the gut.

Ghost Rider goes up top, but Spiderman rolls away to the ring apron. When Spiderman stands up, Ghost Rider catches him with a dropkick and Spiderman falls to the floor. Ghost Rider gets up on the opposite corner and connects with a bigman moonsault taking out Spiderman on the outside! Both return to the ring. Ghost Rider is ready to finish it. Ghost Rider kicks Spiderman in the gut, attempts the Penance Stare Chokebomb, but Spiderman counters quickly and connects with the Spidey Sense Suplex out of nowhere!

Spidey covers, but only gets a 2-count out of it. Ghost Rider had kicked out of Spidey's best move. Spidey attempted to load Ghost Rider up for the Symbiotic Slimeball, but Ghost Rider ducked under Spidey's arm and countered it into an arm bar, but then kicked Spidey in the face, knocking him onto his back. Ghost Rider attempted a rolling legdrop and was able to connect.

Ghost Rider went to the top but Spidey cut him off before he could attempt a Frogsplash. Ghost Rider then knocked Spidey from the top and quickly flew off and landed the Frogsplash he was looking for. Ghost Rider made a motion to the crowd that it was time for the end, quickly grabbing Spidey by the throat and delivering the Penance Stare Chokebomb for the win.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner and new no.1 contender, GHOST RIDER!'

Ghost Rider then grabbed the microphone and held it to his face.

He uttered: 'Bart Simpson... look into my eyes and stare at your destiny!'

Squidward: 'Wow! Ghost Rider will be challenging Bart Simpson for the No Holds Barred title at _Fury of Kiva_... but will the No Holds Barred champ make it that far?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your first match of Internet Incident, with Ghost Rider picking up the victory against Spiderman in a No.1 contenders' match (for those of you ripping your hair out right now on that decision, I muddled up somewhere. Sorry!), after which he decided he wanted the No Holds Barred title! And that was after the TWA invaders were driven out of the ring by CWF's motley crew of superstar security, who shall be sticking around for Annihilation & Elimination later on! Chapter Two shall feature the World champions' challenge match between Sephiroth and a WWE, TNA or ECW champion (just for reference, CM Punk is still in), followed by an interview with Bam Margera as he prepares to go head-on with the bizarre CASZ superstar Red-Dust. Also, I wanted to say a big thank you to JC619 & JeanKazuhira for approving the crossover PPV, known as Three Chains of Destiny. Seeya'!**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	2. Sephiroth vs A World champion

**Chapter 2: World champions' challenge match - Sephiroth vs. Randy Orton/Kurt Angle/CM Punk.**

Squidward: 'And our next contest is one of many debuts tonight as--!'

Squidward was cut off by a promo on the titantron.

_Break the chain..._

_Wake Up..._

_Break the chain..._

Squidward: 'What the heck was that?! Break the chain? Wake Up? What do those words mean? Anyway... Spongebob is at the control centre with the official votes tally.'

Spongebob: 'Thanks, Squidward. Ladies & Gentlemen, I believe it's time for the debut of _Final Fantasy_'s favorite bad guy, but which renowned World champ will face him? I have the tally and it goes like this:

WWE Champion Randy Orton - 46

TNA & IWGP Champion Kurt Angle - 34

Former ECW World champion CM Punk - 20

It looks like Sephiroth is going up against the One-Man Dynasty!'

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, this next contest is the World champions' challenge match and it is scheduled for one fall, and as per DJ Diddy Dog's instructions, is now under 2 out of 3 falls rules! Introducing first, from St. Louis, Missouri, he is the Legend Killer, the One-Man Dynasty and the reigning WWE Champion... RANDY ORTON!'

_Burn In My Light _surged throughout the arena as the Legend Killer made his entrance. He held his WWE title up in the air for all to see as he awaited his debuting opponent in the ring.

Megaman: 'And his opponent... from the darkness... SEPHIROTH!'

The lights went out and then turned back on with Sephiroth in the ring, wielding his ridiculously-long sword Masamune. He laid the sword outside the ring and then waited to lock up as the referee rang the bell. As soon as the bell is heard Orton and Sephiroth are locked up. It is a very sloppy lock up as neither man is able to get control. Orton tries for a quick kick, but Sephiroth blocks the kick and counters with his own. Sephiroth is then able to gain some sort of advantage and force Orton up against the ring ropes.

The ref then forces Sephiroth to break his hold, which he does, but when he goes back into attack Orton delivers a cheap punch and then takes down Sephiroth with a dropkick. Once Sephiroth returns to his feet Orton uses his feet to bounce off the middle rope and deliver a spin kick to Sephiroth. Orton then lifts Sephiroth up and plants him with a back suplex. As Sephiroth begins to stir again Orton decides to bounce off the ropes, but Sephiroth is ready for it as he hits a massive spear, sending Orton to the mat.

Sephiroth would then bounce off the ropes and he delivered a cross body to Orton. Sephiroth then tried to go after Orton again, but before Sephiroth could get him Orton exited the ring. Orton was looking to regroup as he was outside the ring but Sephiroth was having none of that as he bounced over the ropes and dove to the outside of the ring, taking out Orton with a diving clothesline. Sephiroth then started to lift Orton when Orton poked Sephiroth in the eyes.

This only made Sephiroth mad, and Orton started to run, with Sephiroth right behind him. Sephiroth would chase Orton around the ring one full time before Orton reentered the ring. Sephiroth reentered the ring as well, but Orton was there to meet him with a kick to the back, slowing Sephiroth down. Orton then backed off and then charged, delivering a lethal kick to the midsection of Sephiroth. Orton then grabbed Sephiroth by the head and drove Sephiroth' back into his knee.

Orton then lifted his knee up and drove it into the midsection of Sephiroth. Orton felt he had Sephiroth right where he wanted him, so he went for his finisher, the RKO, but Sephiroth fought out and hit his side effect finisher, the Assassin's Final Strike. He covered Orton, but they were too close to the ropes, as Orton has his feet on them. Sephiroth couldn't believe that Orton had his feet on the ropes. Sephiroth went in, looking for the Assassin's Final Strike again, but this time Orton was ready, as he caught and delivered an atomic drop to Sephiroth, followed by a jawbreaker.

Orton then bounced off the ropes and dropped Sephiroth with a spinning elbow. Orton then went to the top rope and as the crowd started to boo, Orton mocked them. Orton's showboating would cost him as by the time he jumped, Sephiroth was back up, caught Orton, and delivered a massive powerslam. When Orton was back up Sephiroth then bounced off the ropes, Orton tried for a clothesline, but Sephiroth ducked under it and tripped Orton, causing him to fall right on his face.

As Orton was getting back up Sephiroth bounced off the ropes and again planet Orton, this time with a scissors kick. Sephiroth then tried for the Assassin's Final Strike, but Orton blocked the attempt and delivered a neckbreaker. Orton then lifted up Sephiroth, delivered a kick to the midsection, and hit the RKO. Orton then covered Sephiroth for the 1-2-3. Orton was very proud of himself for taking fall one, a little too proud, as he was acting like he had just won the WWE Championship all over again.

During this celebration he didn't notice Sephiroth getting back up, the referee ringing the bell for fall two to start, or Sephiroth coming over and rolling up Orton. By the time Orton knew what was happening it was too late, as Sephiroth got the one two three for fall two. Orton was beyond pissed now as he tried to attack Sephiroth but the referee wouldn't allow it as fall number three hadn't started yet. Orton was letting his emotions get the best of him as he threatens to punch the referee.

Orton pulled back when the referee threatened to DQ Orton and award the match to Sephiroth. The ref finally cools Orton down and is ready to call for the bell when Orton again tries to attack Sephiroth. Again the referee is there, and he again threatens Orton, telling him one more outburst like that and he will DQ Orton and award the match to Sephiroth. The ref again backs Orton up and calls for the bell. Orton, in all his fury heads to punt Sephiroth in the head, but Sephiroth has been ready for this for about five minutes, as he ducks Orton's fury-driven attack. Orton then turns around only to walk into the Assassin's Final Strike. Sephiroth then covers Orton for the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here's your winner of the World Champions' challenge, SEPHIROTH!'

Sephiroth doesn't stick around to celebrate, instead leaving under the cover of darkness. The cameras went backstage to CWF Hardcore Champion Milhouse Van Houten, who was standing by with Bam Margera.

_Backstage_

MVH: 'Milhouse here with Bam Margera as he plans to beat Red-Dust tonight!'

Bam: 'What, is that red devil shitbag-wasted or something? He thinks he's Dustin Rhodes for crying out loud! And while we're on the subject of wrestlers from other companies, did you see the way those TWA goons were shuffling out of our arena with their tails tucked in between their legs? Hilarious stuff! But back to Red-Dust: I'm coming for you and you'll never forget the name Bam Margera... because I do whatever the FUCK I want!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your second match of Internet Incident, with Sephiroth toppling the Legend Killer in a 2 out of 3 falls challenge while Bam Margera makes his point against CASZ superstar Red-Dust (thank you, JeanKazuhiza... did I get it right this time?). I should really do that match at **_**Three Chains of Destiny **_**but it was suggested so I put it here. (I mean what better way to set off crossover hostilities than with a few interpromotional matches early?)**_

_**Chapter 3: UCW's First-Ever Ladies' Night Battle Royal, as suggested by JC619! (Booyaka, Booyaka!)**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	3. Ladies' Night Battle Royal

**Chapter 3: Ladies' Night Battle Royal - Divas from CWF, CASZ and the independents.**

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, this next contest... is the 15-Diva Ladies' Night Battle Royal and the only way to be eliminated, is to be thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor. The last Diva remaining in the ring will be declared the winner! Introducing the diva who drew number one, representing Planet Express, she is... LEELA!'

_Futurama theme _played and out came the one-eyed humanoid female captain of the Planet Express ship back on Earth. Some Digimon in the crowd were trying to cover up because they were disgusted by the one eye. Leela saw them.

Leela: 'OH COME ON!'

Megaman: 'And her opponent, the diva who drew number two... she is the CWF Women's Champion, NARUKO!'

The CWF Women's champ sprinted down to the ring to start the contest with Leela. She handed her belt to the referee and the battle royal got underway. Leela charged into action early, attempting a clothesline, but Naruko ducked and executed a picture-perfect Kitsune Kick. Naruko lifted up Leela and attempted to throw her out, but Leela dug her elbows into Naruko's face. Leela followed it up with a standing blockbuster and then told everyone it was lights out.

At the announce table, Squidward had some guests: Captain Zapp Brannigan and Kif Kroker.

Squidward: 'What are you two doing here?'

Zapp: 'I'm here to show support for my woman Leela. With me here as moral support, Leela will win this battle royal and then things later will get erotic like a house of cards falling on its ass... checkmate!'

Kif: 'You'll have to excuse the jackass here, Mr. Squidward. He's high on gamma beans this evening.'

Back in the ring, Leela set Naruko up for her finishing move, the Leela Express (Deadman Triangle Choke Hurricanrana sitting on the turnbuckle, then back into the choke on the ground after the hurricanrana), but Naruko countered into a sitdown powerbomb. Both divas were down and the timer counted down to zero.

Megaman: 'And the number three entry... KIM POSSIBLE!'

Kim Possible got into the ring and attempted to pick up the scraps, measuring Naruko for That's Kimpossible (Tornado Tombstone Piledriver), but Leela dashed across the ring and took them both down with a huge spear. She then picked up Possible for a Tombstone of her own, but Kim countered into That's Kimpossible. The two CWF divas then collaborated to toss Leela from the ring. Zapp Brannigan threw down his headset and went to catch Leela, but as soon as Leela saw Zapp, she slapped him around the mouth. But that distraction was enough for Kim & Naruko to eliminate the captain of Planet Express.

_Leela is eliminated._

Leela began yelling and shouting at Zapp on the outside as she returned to her feet. Back in the ring, Kim attempted her Tombstone again, but Naruko rolled through and clamped on an Ankle Lock.

Kif: 'Since I'm on my night off, I'll stick around for the battle royal.'

Squidward: 'Thank god, because Greg Sanders had an emergency and I was afraid I was gonna' call this on my own!'

Kim managed to roll through the Ankle Lock and slapped on the Mission Kimpossible (Side Full Nelson Crossface), lifting Naruko and planting her with a Dragon Suplex. The buzzer counted down to zero once again.

'And the number four entry... the CASZ Women's champion, KONATA IZUMI!'

Another champion entered the fray as Izumi darted into the ring and began to trade fisticuffs with Kim. Possible swung with a clothesline, but missed and fell prey to Konata's Starstrike Slam (Running Sitout Powerslam). Naruko took a glance at her CASZ counterpart and then they locked it up in the corner with fists flying. Naruko booted Izumi out of the corner and then went for the Kitsune Kick, but fell to the same fate as Kim Possible. Konata climbed the ropes and went for the Frog Splash, but the CWF reps rolled away. Izumi ate canvas. Kim & Naruko worked together with a double-team move known as the Rage Dragon Slayer (German Suplex/STO combo, play _WWE Day of Reckoning_) before preparing to throw out the CASZ representative. Izumi would not go easily, as noticed with a double reverse mule kick to the... well, you heard it. Naruko then planted her own CWF stablemate with another Kitsune Kick to the chin. The counter came down to zero for the next competitor.

'The number five entry... from Peach Creek, NAZZ!'

The tomboy of _Ed Edd n Eddy _made her entrance after three PPVs. She was last seen at the OneShot, teaming with Kevin & Rolf to defeat Jonny 2x4, Jimmy & Sarah in a Local Wipeout match. She immediately made an impact, springboarding in with a powerful dropkick that caused Kim Possible to sail all the way over the top rope and down to the floor.

_Kim Possible is eliminated._

Nazz decided to take no allies and pounded on both champions with reckless abandon. Afterwards, she decided to get hardcore and pulled weapons from out under the ring, intent on cracking them over the champions' skulls. Suddenly, Naruko snuck out a kendo stick from a trashcan and levelled Nazz full-on with it. Izumi followed suit, but hit Naruko instead with a stop sign. Izumi then placed Nazz and Naruko in the corner, with a trashcan in front of their faces. Izumi climbed the opposite turnbuckle and looked to go Coast-to-Coast, smashing Nazz & Naruko in the face. Naruko was bleeding slightly and Nazz looked like she had a really bad headache. Izumi went to take advantage of Naruko, who could barely stand up on her own. Izumi shouldered the CWF Women's champion and executed another Starstrike Slam, this time over a trashcan. The buzzer counted down once again, bringing out...

'The number six entry... VICKY CARPER!'

The resident hellion of _Fairly Odd Parents _stomped down to the ring with a look of determination. While the look may not have struck fear into the hearts of her opponents, Izumi definitely took notice and yelled at Vicky to bring it on. Vicky did just that, planting a big boot into the jaw of Izumi. Nazz tried her luck and ended up being dumped on her head in a piledriver. Vicky was flat out DESTROYING her competition! Naruko tuned up the band one more time for the Kitsune Kick, but Vicky caught the boot and dug her sharp elbow hard into the back of Naruko's knee. This was leading up to Vicky annihilating Naruko with a Chokeslam. Her onslaught lasted for a while until she was distracted by the next competitor.

'The number seven entry... BLACK CAT!'

Spiderman's on-off partner the most of times hopped her way into the ring, where she managed to dodge anything Vicky could throw at her and then tossed her a trashcan, following it up with a punch to the trashcan that caused Vicky to be dumped to the apron. But Vicky 'skinned-the-cat' back in and attempted to destroy the cat, booting Black Cat hard in the face. Vicky caught Black Cat in the chokehold and then chokeslammed her all the way to the floor.

_Black Cat is eliminated._

Vicky then went back to work on her weakened foes, but they banded together to put an end to Vicky's path of devastation. Izumi & Naruko lifted Vicky in a double flapjack, with Nazz catching the 3D Cutter on the way down. Naruko then shoved Nazz & Izumi.

Naruko: 'Nazz... Izumi... GET THE TABLES!'

The wish was heard as Nazz & Izumi retrieved a table, preparing to put Vicky's lights out for good. They attempted the triple-team 3D again, but Vicky tossed Izumi into the corner, chokeslammed Naruko through the table and then capped it off by chokeslamming Nazz to the outside.

_Nazz is eliminated._

'The number eight entry... SHEGO!'

Shego got in and went after Vicky right away, attempting the White Russian Legsweep. Vicky swatted Shego away before Shego took the initiative and cracked a singapore cane over Vicky's head, followed by a cane-assisted White Russian Legsweep, a la the Sandman. Naruko tried to take the carpet out from under Shego, but Shego was ready, tossing Naruko over the top rope as Naruko attempted a clothesline. The CWF Women's champion was out.

_Naruko is eliminated._

Izumi tried her luck before she was eliminated too.

_Konata Izumi is eliminated._

Vicky & Shego went back to brawling with one another, coupled with a plethora of counters to each others' counters. Shego ducked a clothesline and popped off a Lou Thesz Press, following it up with several punches to Vicky's skull. Shego went for a highjump legdrop, but Vicky moved and smashed a trashcan lid over Shego's head. The counter ran out once again.

'The number nine entry... DOT WARNER!'

The wacky Warner Sister skipped down to the ring, right into the waiting claws of Vicky and Vicky's chokeslam. After that, Vicky tossed Dot from the ring.

_Dot Warner is eliminated._

Vicky tried to rid the ring of Shego, but Shego put on the brakes and popped off a White Russian Legsweep. Shego retrieved a ladder from under the ring and the fans could sense the anticipation. Shego set the ladder up next to Vicky and climbed to the top for a high-risk move, but Vicky grabbed the ladder's legs and tipped it over the top rope. Shego ended up flipping inside out Shooting Star-style as her head thumped against the concrete floor.

_Shego is eliminated._

Vicky sat in the corner with an evil smile, proud of what she had just done. The fans booed as EMTs ran out to attend to Shego, who was unconscious. As she was the only diva left in the ring, Vicky wouldn't have to wait very long for the next opponent. The buzzer sounded.

'The number ten entry... TERRA!'

The Teen Titans representative ran out at the sound of her music, checking on the stretchered Shego before she got into the ring. Vicky became a savage beast that was all over Terra, hammering the teen titan with anything not nailed down. But Terra would not quit or surrender, instead coming back for more. Vicky was flabbergasted by this revolt by Terra, continuing her assault with the weapons that littered the ring. Vicky bashed a steel chair against Terra's head and was mad when Terra decided to get back up. Vicky retrieved another weapon from under the ring... this time a Barbed-wire-wrapped Steel Chair. Vicky got into the ring with it, only to be caught by Terra's version of the Vandaminator, the Titan's Impact. Vicky couldn't see because the barbed wire chair obscured her view while stuck to her head, therefore unable to see where Terra was in the ring. Terra took her chance, picked up a singapore cane and smashed Vicky on the head, causing her to crumble to the mat bleeding. Terra slowly pulled the barbed wire chair from Vicky's face, causing maximum pain. Blood dripped from Vicky's face as she slowly returned to her feet with the aid of the ropes. Terra gave her a look of 'Here's a souvenir for the memories!' before Terra levelled Vicky one last time with the barbed wire chair, causing the elimination.

_Vicky Carper is eliminated._

The fans roared in appreciation as Vicky's domination of the Battle Royal ended... but the match was far from over.

Squidward: 'Well that was amazing!'

Kif: 'I wish I could say I've never seen that much brutality... but unfortunately, I have.'

Squidward: 'Stick around for the whole show... 'cos you ain't seen nothing yet!'

'The number eleven entry... PRINCESS CANDY!'

'Don't Mess with the princess!' followed by some instrumental rock was heard, bringing out the Princess of Udrogoth. She got into the ring and attempted to make peace with Terra and hang out in the ring, but it wasn't working. Terra wanted to win. Terra put Candy on her shoulders and executed a Joker Driver (for those that don't know, it's an electric chair into a sitdown tombstone piledriver). Terra looked to eliminate Candy by a clothesline, but Candy backdropped Terra over the top rope. Unfortunately for the Princess, Terra only landed on the apron, and was soon back in the ring with a big boot on Candy. Terra went to the top rope and nailed a 450 Splash with great impact. A few minutes of brawling went by before the timer clocked down to zero.

'The number twelve entry... AZULA!'

The cruel firebender of the Fire Nation made her entrance through the crowd where Terra and Candy couldn't see her. Eventually, Azula sneak-attacked Terra from behind with a chair and swung it at Candy's head. Azula then hit both with her finisher, the Malice Bomb. Candy was then thrown over the top rope.

_Princess Candy is eliminated._

Azula attempted the same on Terra, but the teen titan wouldn't go. Azula went for the Malice Bomb once again, but this time over the top rope. Terra managed the hooked Azula's head with her legs, grabbed the top rope and hurricanrana'd Azula out.

_Azula is eliminated._

The crowd was going crazy for Terra, because since she had eliminated Vicky, she had been on fire. She just had to get past the next three entrants to win the battle royal.

'The number thirteen entry... SAM MANSON!'

Danny Phantom's girlfriend, who helped him retain the CWF title over Omi at CWF Cold Blood, made her way to the ring and immediately engaged Terra in a fistfight. Sammy-kins tossed a punch and knocked Terra back, but was soon given a receipt. Sam picked up a chair at the same time Terra grabbed a singapore cane. They both swung with reckless abandon, hoping to knock the other out. It was Terra who won that battle as she ducked an incoming chairshot and sweeped Sam's legs out from under her. Terra tried to lock on a sharpshooter, but Sam rolled through and slapped on one of her own. She held onto the submission as the buzzer ended back at zero.

'The number fourteen entry... INGRID THIRD!'

Cornelius Fillmore's partner in Safety Patrol made good on her number, blasting Sam in the face with a superkick, which broke up the sharpshooter before Ingrid hit a legdrop on Terra. Ingrid called Sam over to help eliminate Terra, but Sam just whacked Ingrid in the face with a trashcan, causing her to be eliminated.

_Ingrid Third is eliminated. _

Sam connected with snake eyes on Terra before slapping on a chokehold. She turned to the crowd with Terra just in time to get speared in the gut by an interfering Ingrid. Ingrid cracked Sam with a chair shot. Ingrid grabbed a second chair and she looked to set up a con-chair-to. She went to give Sam the shot but Terra snuck up out of nowhere and superkicked Ingrid to the floor. Terra tried to take advantage of Sam now that she was hurt and shoved her against the ropes, attempting to push Sam out. Sam refused to go and raked Terra's eyes. Sam rushed in, looking to clothesline Terra out of the match, but Terra ducked, pulled down the top rope, forcing Sam out of the battle royal.

_Sam Manson is eliminated._

Terra had been on a tear thusfar and awaited her final opponent, who was a special surprise...

'The number fifteen and final entry... TRISH STRATUS!'

The former WWE Diva made a valiant return to wrestling and stared down Terra in the ring. The final two competitors in the battle royal. Numbers ten and fifteen. It was on. The two went right at it as Terra tossed Trish aside and tossed her hard into the corner and began beating Stratus down. Terra kicked Trish to the top buckle but Trish fought out of trouble and reversed the tide. Trish chopped away at Terra's chest before Terra whipped Stratus hard to the buckles. Trish flipped over and was on the apron. Terra went for a big boot and flipped over the top rope but barely hung on. Trish went for a superkick only to get a shoulder to her leg. Both barely survived. The two got back to the center of the ring and Terra went for a suplex and they denied elimination before the two fought on the apron and the top rope. The two were on the top rope and Terra looked for the superplex on Trish to the floor but Trish again fought Terra off and knocked her to the mat. Trish connected with a big elbow drop off the top rope. Trish pumped up the Digital World crowd with HBK-style sweet chin music. Trish lined Terra up but Terra blocked it and hit the Titan's Impact. Terra set up for a powerslam, but Trish wiggled out of it and connected with the Stratusfaction, leaving both divas laid out on the canvas. Both women were groggy but Trish came to first. Stratus lined Terra up, but Trish missed the Stratusfaction attempt. Terra stepped under Trish's leg and flipped Trish up and over the top rope to the floor. Terra had won the Ladies' Night Battle Royal.

_Trish Stratus is eliminated._

Megaman: 'Here is your winner of the Ladies' Night Battle Royal... TERRA!'

Terra looked to celebrate her victory, but somebody from before was still bitter about her elimination. Vicky Carper ran out to the ring and slammed the discarded barbed wire chair into Terra's back before smashing Terra in the face several times. Security and officials flooded the ring to protect Terra and disarm Vicky as the cameras shot the locker room.

_Backstage_

Homer Simpson was in the locker room, preparing for his big match against Peter Griffin later when UCW Undisputed champion Bugs Bunny walked over.

Homer: 'What's up, champ?'

Bugs: 'Don't give me what's up, doc. I know you're not here tonight as a UCW superstar... you're working for Alex Armington!'

Homer: 'I'm not. You're delusional!'

Bugs: 'If that's the way you want to play it, doc... but let me say that if you so much as harm anyone on the UCW roster with the exception of Peter Griffin and maybe Mickey Mouse tonight, the other guys in this locker room are gonna' whip your ass up and down this arena along with those TWA losers! You've been warned, doc!'

_Elsewhere_

DJ Diddy Dog: 'Hello, UCW fans. This is your GM speaking. I have a very important announcement to make regarding _Three Chains of Destiny_. It has been decided that on the event, there will be a 4-way Survivor Series match involving UCW, CWF, CASZ & TWA superstars. I will name my team later in the evening. And there will also be a Champions' 4-way elimination match involving the UCW Undisputed Heavyweight champion, the CWF World Heavyweight champion, the CASZ World champion and the TWA World champion, whoever they may be.'

Jean Kazuhiza, owner of Cartoon Anime Soceity Z, walks into the room.

DJ: 'Oh, hey, Jean. How are you?'

Jean: 'I'm good. I just wanted to ask your opinion on the result of this next match. Bam or Red-Dust?'

DJ: 'When it comes to company pride, I'd put my money on Bam. But when it comes to domination, I'm choosing your guy.'

Jean: 'Way to an honest answer. I hope you have a good night, DJ.'

DJ: 'You too, Jean. See you at _Three Chains_.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your third match of Internet Incident, with Terra from the Teen Titans toppling fourteen other divas to win the Ladies' Night Battle Royal, but at a price as Vicky Carper takes revenge for her elimination earlier in the match! Thanks to JC619 once again for suggesting it. Also, Bugs Bunny steps up to Homer Simpson in the back while DJ makes an announcement related to the crossover PPV! Chapter 4 will feature the first unification match of the evening as Scorpion & Sub Zero defend their UCW Undisputed tag team titles against USEW World & United States Tag Team champions WarGreymon & WereGarurumon, the hometown boys. Who will be the ultimate unified champs in a chapter that also plays host to an interview with Bart Simpson. Ruffin' out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	4. Tag Team title Unification

**Chapter 4: UCW Undisputed World Tag Team championship versus USEW World & U.S. Tag Team Championship Unification match - UCW Undisputed Tag Team Champions Scorpion & Sub Zero versus USEW World & United States Tag Team champions WarGreymon & WereGarurumon.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your first unification match of the evening and it is for the USEW United States Tag Team championship, the USEW World Tag Team championship and the UCW Undisputed Tag Team championship! The winners shall be crowned Triple Crown champions! Introducing first, residing in the Netherrealm, at a combined weight of 547lbs, they are the UCW Undisputed World Tag Team champions, SCORPION & SUB ZERO!'

The fans in the File Island Arena erupted into a unison of boos as Hatebreed's _I Will Be Heard _played throughout the arena, and the two ninjas came out. Belts in hand, the champions representing UCW entered the ring and threw their fists into the air, setting off pyro. The boos were a change from Scorpion & Sub Zero popular outings at the last two PPVs.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, from the Digital World, at a combined weight of 842lbs, they are the reigning and defending USEW United States and World Tag Team champions, WEREGARURUMON AND WARGREYMON!'

The File Island Arena stopped booing the ninjas and began cheering the digimon champions like they were seconds away from winning the Undisputed Heavyweight title. The File Island crowd were behind the hometown boys tonight.

The belts were all relinquished to the timekeeper as the match got underway. Scorpion and WereGarurumon circle each other and lock up to start things off. WereGarurumon gets Scorpion into a headlock and whips him into the ropes. When Scorpion bounces back he is met by WereGarurumon's shoulder going straight into his chest. WereGarurumon then applies another headlock to Scorpion, who is now sited on the mat.

Scorpion elbows WereGarurumon in the stomach to break the hold. Scorpion then bounces off the ropes and hits WereGarurumon with a flying forearm. Scorpion lifts WereGarurumon and whips him into the ropes. WereGarurumon leap frogs a ducked Scorpion, and when he bounces back tries a super kick, but Scorpion catches his leg, stretches it and delivers his new finisher, a capture suplex call the Stinger Clutch Suplex.

Scorpion covers but only gets a two count. Scorpion then tags his partner into the match. Sub Zero enters the match and starts with a couple of kicks to WereGarurumon's stomach. Sub Zero then picks up WereGarurumon and drops with a suplex. Sub Zero the bounces of the ropes and drops a forearm to WereGarurumon's head. Sub Zero the whips WereGarurumon into the ropes and ducks, WereGarurumon is able to kick Sub Zero in the head, then bounces himself off the ropes and nails Sub Zero with a dropkick.

WereGarurumon crawls to tag WarGreymon, but Sub Zero drags him back towards his corner, and drops an elbow to WereGarurumon's knee, and starts stretching the leg. Scorpion then lifts WereGarurumon, kicks him in the gut and drives WereGarurumon's head to the ground with his finisher, the Glacier Bomb. Sub Zero covers WereGarurumon and almost gets a three count.

This enrages Sub Zero, who starts arguing with the ref. This gives WereGarurumon enough time to recover and hit Sub Zero with his finisher, a reverse DDT suspended from the top rope called the Garuru Howling Smash. Both men are down as the referee starts his ten count. Around the count of five is when both competitors start to stir, as each crawls to their corners to tag their partners.

Scorpion enters as does WarGreymon and the two trade punches. WarGreymon soon gets the advance and sends Scorpion to the mat. WarGreymon then heads to the tope rope and lands a moonsault. WarGreymon covers but only gets a two. WarGreymon starts to lift Scorpion, but Scorpion grabs WarGreymon's leg, and tries for the Stinger Capture Suplex, but WarGreymon is able to reverse the attempt, and is able to hit Scorpion with his finisher, the Terranova Driver.

WarGreymon covers Scorpion but Sub Zero breaks the cover. Sub Zero and Scorpion start a double team, but the WereGarurumon enters and all four men are going at it. WereGarurumon and WarGreymon have Scorpion and Sub Zero in trouble until Scorpion and Sub Zero nail then with low blows. Scorpion and Sub Zero then whip WarGreymon and WereGarurumon into each other.

Scorpion rolls WereGarurumon out of the ring and the double team of WarGreymon begins. Scorpion and Sub Zero decide to finish things, and lift WarGreymon up onto their shoulders, then both men jump up and land on their knees and send WarGreymon to the mat with their tag finisher the Freezing Flame. Scorpion covers, but the referee doesn't count as he is arguing with Sub Zero to get out of the ring. Scorpion joins the argument, and Sub Zero decides to exit the ring while the ref and Scorpion continue arguing.

Once Sub Zero exits the ring to get WereGarurumon, WereGarurumon shocks him and hits him with the Garuru Howling Smash. Back in the ring WarGreymon is back up, something Scorpion doesn't know. Scorpion stops arguing when he sees WereGarurumon enter, and tries to attack him, but WereGarurumon stops him and pushes him right into WarGreymon. WarGreymon and WereGarurumon then lift Scorpion up onto their shoulders and drop him DDT style with their double team finisher, the Warp Digivolution. WereGarurumon covers Scorpion and gets the 1-2-3. The hometown crowd erupts as WereGarurumon gets the winning cover for his team.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners and the first-ever UCW Triple Crown Tag Team champions, WEREGARURUMON AND WARGREYMON!'

The hometown boys did it and they were ecstatic about it. The reign of the MK ninjas had come to an end and the USEW titles had been absorbed into a new title. WarGreymon and WereGarurumon jumped into the crowd to celebrate.

Meanwhile, things weren't so cheerful back in the ring as Scorpion began arguing with Sub Zero over whose fault it was that they lost their titles. They blamed each other before Scorpion shoved Sub Zero. With that, Sub Zero let loose on Scorpion with a barrage of punches and hit the Glacier Bomb. Scorpion wouldn't stay down as he speared himself upright and scooped up Sub Zero for the Fatality. They both sailed outside and straight through a table. They were still brawling until security seperated them.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Hi, this is Lola Bunny reporting for UCW in the dressing room with the No Holds Barred champion Bart Simpson. Milhouse Van Houten would normally be here but--!'

Bart: 'He's a goddamn coward and I'll be coming for him in the coming weeks on CWF TV because he's running around with my Hardcore title. But that's not what I'm here for. I have two tasks tonight: protect the Annihilation match at all costs and to become a Triple Crown champion. I have held both the USEW Hardcore and Transatlantic titles, and tonight, I shall hold them again. Shadow, you almost had the heart and desire to pry my No Holds Barred title from me in Xtreme Heights... but you failed. And tonight, you will fail again. I shall retain my title, win two more belts and then take out the trash in the form of TWA morons!'

_Promo_

_**On March 11th...**_

_**A Tournament to crown an inaugral champion...**_

_**BEGINS...**_

_**Video Game Pro Wrestling is the new kid on the block...**_

_**Boasting an all-star talent roster, the first show features a tournament for the VGPW Grand Prix championship...**_

_**On March 11th, the crossover wrestling world prepares for a heavily armed newcomer...**_

_**VGPW by CrystalDemonTakahashi. It's lights out!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your fourth match of Internet Incident, with WarGreymon & WereGarurumon finally ending the title reign of the MK ninjas, dissolving the ninjas' companionship completely! Also, Bart Simpson vows to successfully defend his title and stop TWA from interfering in the Annihilation & Elimination match later in the evening. Also, check out VGPW when it debuts, as CrystalDemonTakahashi requested the promo!**_

_**Next up: It will be Inspector Lee & Detective James Carter (Team Rush Hour) going up against your choice... and an interview with Team Disney as they get set for Annihilation & Elimination against the Wild Kru, who also get a retrospective promo! Ruffin' out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	5. Team Rush Hour versus Fans' Choice

**Chapter 5: Inspector Lee & Detective James Carter versus a team of the fans' choice.**

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, this next contest is the debut challenge and it is set for one fall with a 20-minute time limit. On their way to the ring, at a total combined weight of 419lbs, Detective James Carter, Inspector Lee, TEAM RUSH HOUR!'

_Adrenaline Rush (TNA's ending theme) _played and out came the East-West combination of Carter & Lee of the _Rush Hour _trilogy. The File Island crowd seemed to be into the duo as they entered the ring and climbed the turnbuckles.

Squidward: 'Okay, fans, here's Spongebob with the votes for this next contest.'

Kif: 'I hope Fry & Bender don't win... it'd give Zapp another excuse to be out here.'

The cameras shot Spongebob at the control center.

Spongebob: 'Thanks, Squid. Who did you choose to face Carter & Lee tonight? Was it the Pirates of the Carribean? Or could it have been Fry & Bender, Team Futurama? Was it Cartman & Kenny of Team South Park... or was it Smoke & Reptile? Let's find out with the votes here:

Pirates of the Carribean - 44

Fry & Bender - 26

Kenny & Cartman - 10

Smoke & Reptile - 20

It looks like a clean sweep for Captain Jack Sparrow & Will Turner!'

Megaman: 'And their opponents, from Port Royal, at a combined weight of 399lbs. Captain Jack Sparrow & Will Turner, THE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!'

The Pirates of the Caribbean theme played and the Pirates made their return to UCW after they had been put out of action by the former UCW Undisputed tag team champions Scorpion & Sub Zero in the Black Pearl Brawl back at the OneShot. Captain Jack saluted the fans' support while Will Turner kept his eyes locked on their adversaries. The referee got everybody in their corners and rang the bell.

Sparrow and Lee circled each other after the bell rung and then locked up. Sparrow was able to get the advantage as he locked Lee in a headlock. Lee however would gain the advantage, lifting Sparrow up and dropping him with a back body drop. Lee then took down Sparrow with back to back arm drags. Lee then tried to lock in a sleeper hold, but Sparrow was able to stop this attempt with some well placed elbows to the midsection. Sparrow then tried for his submission finisher, but Lee was able to block the attempt and deliver a Belly-2-Belly Overhead suplex.

Lee then took a page out of Jeff Hardy's book and delivered the double leg drop to the groin. Lee then attempted his finisher, only to have Sparrow fight out of it and lock in a triangle choke on Lee. Unfortunately for Sparrow he applied the hold too close to the ropes and Lee was able to get to the ropes as Sparrow was forced to break the hold. Sparrow then lifted up Lee and whipped him into the ropes. Sparrow then ducked down looking for a backbody drop, but instead of landing on the mat Lee was able to land on his feet. Sparrow turned around into a flapjack from Lee.

Lee then lifted up Sparrow for another flapjack, this time dropping him throat first on the top rope. Sparrow then turned around right into a spinning heel kick from Lee. Lee then tagged Carter into the match. Carter then entered the ring and caught Sparrow offguard with a dropkick, putting those 'ancient teachings of Buddhi' he bragged about to good use. Once Sparrow was back up Lee bounced off the ropes and tried for a cross body, only to have Sparrow catch him. Sparrow tried for a swinging sidewalk slam, only to have Carter somehow turn it into a DDT at the last second. Carter then tried for his finisher, only to have Sparrow reverse the attempt and lock in his submission finisher, the Sparrow's Wings.

Sparrow had his submission finisher in tight, but Carter wasn't going down without a fight as he would eventually make it to the ring ropes, forcing Sparrow to break the hold. Sparrow however was right back on the attack as he lifted up Carter, drove his knee into Carter's midsection and delivered a flying spinning elbow attack. Sparrow then tagged in Will Turner. Sparrow's on/off ally/enemy entered the match and immediately showed off his strength, pick up Carter military press style and just dropping him to the mat below. Turner then just fell down, his back landing across the midsection of Carter.

Turner then hooked Carter's leg but only got a two count. Turner then delivered three stomps to the face of Carter before lifting him back up, placing both his hands around Carter's throat and just tossing him across the ring. Carter landed in his and Lee's corner Lee then reached down and tagged himself into the match. Lee enters and tries to catch Turner off guard with a clothesline, but Turner ducks. Lee was ready for a possible duck from Turner, as he turned around and caught Turner by surprise with a reverse facebuster. Lee hooked Turner's leg but only got a one count.

Lee tried to stay on the offensive, but Turner would have none of that as he caught Lee off guard with a powerful clothesline. Turner then lifted Lee up and delivered his finisher, the U-Turn Bomb. He covered Lee but Lee was able to get his foot on the ropes. Turner pulls Lee away from the ropes and covers him, but Lee kicks out just before three. Turner then goes and tags Sparrow into the match. Sparrow then tries for the Sparrow's Wings on Lee, only to have Lee reverse the attempt and lock Sparrow in his own Sparrow's Wings. Turner tried to break up the submission hold but Carter clotheslined Turner out of the ring.

Knowing his own move did wonders for Sparrow, as he was able to reverse the hold and apply the pressure to Lee. Lee was ready for this as he was able to somehow roll up Sparrow for the pin, but he only got a two count. Sparrow then tried for a quick clothesline but Lee ducked and when Sparrow turned around he hit his sitdown powerslam piledriver finisher, the Talisman Driver Bomb. Lee covered Sparrow but Turner broke up the pin attempt. Carter then entered to help his partner, as the two clotheslined Turner out of the ring. Carter then went back to the ring apron and Lee officially tagged him into the match.

Carter went to the top rope after Lee tagged him in, and when Sparrow was up he jumped, delivering a neckbreaker from the top rope. Carter was all fired up, as he tried for his finisher, only to have Sparrow block the attempt and lock in the Sparrow's Wings on Carter. Lee then tired to break up the submission hold, only to have Will Turner grab hold of him and try for the U-Turn, but Lee's attempt to fight out of it would work, as Turner dropped Lee right onto of Sparrow, forcing him to break the Sparrow's Wings. Lee and Carter then each clotheslined Sparrow and Turner out of the ring.

Outside the ring Sparrow and Turner got into an argument, Sparrow clearly upset about Turner dropping Lee on him. Sparrow then slapped Turner across the face, who responded by clotheslining the hell out of Sparrow, followed by hitting the U-Turn. Turner then tossed Sparrow back into the ring and made his way backstage. Carter then lifted up Sparrow and hit his swinging neckbreaker bomb finisher, the LAPD No-Rules Enforcer, followed by Lee hitting Sparrow with the Talisman Driver Bomb. Lee then covered Sparrow for the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners, TEAM RUSH HOUR!'

_Don't Stop Till You Get Enough _by Michael Jackson played, causing Carter to begin dancing for the crowd. Lee just watched on as the File Island crowd got into the jig of things. The cameras then went backstage to Team Disney, standing by with Lola Bunny.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Hi, Lola here again reporting and I'm standing by with Team Disney, comprised of former Undisputed champion King Mickey, 'The Man of Mercury' Head of Disney Security Tyzonn, Goofy, Donald Duck & Max Goof. They will be facing the Wild Kru tonight in an Annihilation & Elimination match. And King Mickey's got a smile on his face.'

Mickey: 'I've got a smile on my face because I might have to back out of our match, I bust a gut so bad! Did you see those TWA idiots carted outta' here by those CWF guys? Now I don't like the CWF after the way they treated me at the last show I went to, but that was absolutely priceless!'

Tyzonn: 'Red Tiger, Sylvester the Cat, Daffy Duck... prepare to be taken to the extreme by Team Disney, because we're going to wipe you off the face of this company!'

Max: 'I still have unfinished business with you, Daffy... so get ready for this dogfight!'

GM DJ Diddy Dog walked in on the interview.

DJ: 'I have another announcement to make regarding _Three Chains of Destiny_. Not only do the fans name the Wild Kru's replacement partners tonight... the winning team of that match becomes my team in the four-way Survivor Series match against the CWF, CASZ & TWA teams! So you may get an opportunity to bash those TWA jerkoffs around! Good luck... because you're going to need it!'

_Back in the arena_

Squidward: 'Most of you probably don't know the legacy of the Wild Kru... but we do and we want to show you a package about their history... take a look.'

_Video_

_**The World Annihilation Tour**_

**Red Tiger, a former Hardcore Wrestling Federation & Xtreme League Wrestling Tag Team champion with Sylvester the Cat back in 2004, had fallen on hard times and took a sabbatical from the wrestling business, citing personal problems as the source of his troubles. Then he found the passion to wrestle again as the HWF World Annihilation Tour was starting, rounding up his team, comprised of Sylvester the Cat, Eddy, Homer Simpson, Daffy Duck & Larry the Lion (**_**Father of the Pride, **_**for those who don't know) on a month-long roadtrip across Michigan, where at HWF **_**End of Annihilation **_**at the Pontiac Silverdome, they defeated the evil team of Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Bugs Bunny, Kevin, Smoke & Reptile, who were known as the Public Enemy (yes, it was a tribute to Johnny Grunge and Rocco Rock).**

_**Megaslam Wrestling Universe 30**_

**The team reunited for this mega-cross-promotional bash that has now become **_**Three Chains of Destiny**_** to settle personal grudges. Sylvester the Cat made a play for the XLW World title against his hated rival and former criminal Panther Master in the brutal Thunderdome Match, executing the Wrong Animal Splash from the top of the dome through a triple stack of tables to lift the title. Red Tiger became HWF Unified World champion on that night in a No Holds Barred match and Homer Simpson & Daffy Duck became Double Dragon Tag Team champs. The rest of the Kru capped the night off, aided by Knuckles, by defeating Panther Master's lackeys in a hardcore match.**

_**UCW Internet Incident**_

**The Wild Kru make their UCW debut against Team Disney in their signature match... Annihilation & Elimination! But with Eddy & Homer Simpson out of the picture, will the Kru be able to function properly and triumph? Find out... at Internet Incident!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your fifth match of Internet Incident, with Team Rush Hour triumphing in their debut against the malfunctioning Pirates of the Carribean. King Mickey sounds off about the Wild Kru and the TWA with DJ Diddy Dog naming the winning team as his Survivor Series representatives at Three Chains of Destiny. And that led into a promo about the Wild Kru's history (look at the Wild Kru stories on my profile for the full story).**_

_**Next up: UCW's King of Anime champion Naruto Uzamaki defends his title against a challenger of the fans' choice and there's an interview with Peter Griffin as he gets ready to face Homer Simpson in a fans' choice of match! Ruff, ruff! DJ has left the building for now!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	6. King of Anime title match

**Chapter 6: UCW King of Anime Championship match - Champion Naruto Uzamaki versus a contender of the fans' choice.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next match is set for one fall and it is for the UCW King of Anime championship! Introducing first, now residing in Miami, Florida, weighing in at 146lbs, he is the reigning and defending UCW King of Anime champion, 'The Nine-Tailed Fox' NARUTO UZAMAKI!'

The _Naruto U.S. Season 3 _theme hit over the P.A. and Naruto came out amidst a pyrotechnics display, holding the championship belt in the air, a la Edge just like at Khaos In Kyoto. He waltzed down to the ring like he owned the place. His title belt went straight to the referee as Spongebob was standing by with the results of the voting.

Spongebob: 'Who did you fans choose to be the challenger tonight... let's find out now.

Guyver - 6

Cloud Strife - 41

Charizard - 53

Charizard has won the voting, but can he win the title?'

Megaman: 'And his opponent, weighing 599lbs, CHARIZARD!'

The File Island Arena broke out into a chant of 'POKEMON SUCKS!' as the big dragon made his way to the ring. He got angry with all the backlash against him and was prepared to retaliate physically until security stopped him. In an angry mood, Charizard entered the ring and stared at Naruto in the opposite corner. The referee handed the belt to the timekeeper, who in turn rang the bell. Then DJ Diddy Dog walked onto the ramp with a chain in hand.

DJ: 'I'm here to add a little stipulation to this match, seeing as Charizard can't control himself in this sea of Digital Monsters! This match is going to be a chain match!'

DJ walked down to the ring and chained the two together. Naruto didn't protest the decision as neither did Charizard. The referee rang the bell again. Naruto grabs part of the chain and charges Charizard, but Charizard ducks out of the way and he takes part of the chain and starts choking Naruto with it. Naruto tries to fight out by kicking Charizard in the shins, but Charizard won't release his grip. Charizard then turns around Naruto, grabs his throat and chokeslams him to the ground. Charizard removes the chain from Naruto's neck and whips him into the corner.

Charizard is far behind and he body splashes Naruto who goes down. Charizard the goes to the top rope, but Naruto tugs on the chain and Charizard losses his balance. Naruto delivers a lethal Ninja Kick to Charizard's face and he falls to the arena floor. Naruto is able to get hold of the ropes when on the ring apron to prevent himself from crashing and burning. Naruto then jumps and delivers a leg drop to his downed opponent.

Naruto then lifts up Charizard and whips him into the ring barrier. Naruto then charges and delivers a knee to Charizard's face. Naruto then charges again, looking to kick Charizard in the face, but Charizard moves and Naruto's leg runs right into the ring barrier. Charizard then kicks Naruto right in the injured leg and he goes down. Charizard the takes Naruto and slams his head into the steel ring steps. He then takes the leg and rams it into the steps.

Charizard then places Naruto seated against the steps ands charges kicked Naruto right in the face, and his head bouncing off the steel steps. Charizard again starts choking Naruto with the chain, and this time he lifts him up and drops him on the ring barrier. Charizard tries to charge and hit Naruto with the chain, but Naruto ducks and delivers a lethal kick to the midsection. Naruto then charges and nails Charizard with the chain.

Naruto then lifts up Charizard, places him on his shoulder, and drops him snake eyes style on the steel steps. Charizard has now been busted open. Naruto then whips his opponent into the steel ring post. He then takes Charizard's arm and slams it into the post three times. Naruto then gets a chair and hits the arm with the chair. Naruto then throws the chair in the ring along with Charizard.

Naruto is ready to finish the match, as he hits the 9-Tail Destroyer right on the chair. He covers Charizard but only gets a two count. Naruto tries for the 9-Tail Destroyer again, but Charizard reverses it and hits Naruto with a DDT right on the chair, and now Naruto has been busted open. Charizard grabs the chair and when Naruto is back up Charizard sends a shot to Naruto's ribs and then cracks him over the head with the chair.

Charizard covers Naruto but only gets a two count. He then tries for his finisher, but Naruto blocks the attempt and tries again for the 9-Tail Destroyer, only to have Charizard block the attempt. The two are then thinking the same thing, taking each other down with a clothesline. Both men are down and the ref gets his count to eight when the competitors start moving. When they are both up they start trading punches.

Right when it looks like Charizard was about to get the advantage Naruto pokes him in the eye. Naruto then tries to hit Charizard with the chain but Charizard ducks and gets Naruto in a Rock Bottom, but then turns it into a backbreaker. Charizard then picks up his opponent military press style, and then drops him midsection first onto his knee. Charizard tries this again, but again Naruto rakes Charizard's eyes, and delivers a reverse DDT. He covers Charizard but only gets a two count.

Naruto then places Charizard in a sitting position and backs up. He charges, looking to kick Charizard in the face, but Charizard catches Naruto's leg. Charizard then trips Naruto and locks in a single leg Boston Crab, and he then starts choking Naruto with the chain. Naruto is able to get a hold of the chain as well and gets Charizard to break the hold by hitting him in the back of the head with the chain. Charizard then looks to clothesline Naruto, but Naruto ducks and hits the 9-Tail Destroyer.

He covers but still only gets a two count. Naruto can not believe how many 9-Tail Destroyers he has hit that hasn't gotten a pin. He tries again for the move, but this time Charizard reverses the attempt, and hits his finisher, the lift and cutter moves he calls the Dragon Infernobreaker. Charizard covers but only gets a two, and he can't believe he didn't get the three. He tries again for the Dragon Infernobreaker, but Naruto delivers a low blow followed by the Ninja Kick and rolls up Charizard, getting the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner and still the UCW King of Anime Champion, NARUTO UZAMAKI!'

Naruto unhooked the chain from his wrist and began to leave the ring when he saw Charizard beginning to get up. Egged on by the crowd that was _supporting _him tonight, Naruto dropped his belt and got back into the ring, unloading another viscous Ninja Kick to keep the big dragon down. That earned him the adulation of the whole arena as he left the ringside area. He lifted the title belt one more time at the top of the ramp.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'I'm backstage once again... but this time I'm joined by Peter Griffin, who shall face Homer Simpson in the fans' choice type of match. What are your thoughts?'

Peter: 'I have only one... DON'T PICK THE FREAKIN' CELL! Homer... please convince 'em not to pick the freakin' Cell!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your sixth match of Internet Incident, with Naruto Uzamaki successfully retaining the King of Anime crown against the exceedingly-unpopular Charizard (in the Digital World anyway) in a chain match while Peter Griffin begs with the fans to keep the Cell in the air as opposed to around the ring!**_

_**Next up: A special Turmoil match featuring ten UCW Superstars and an interview with Team South Park! Ruff, ruff! DJ has left the building for now!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	7. Bonus match

**Chapter 7: Bonus match - I Quit match.**

Megaman: 'Digimon one and all, this next bout at Internet Incident is a bonus I Quit match! Introducing first, the leader of the Dragon World Order, AMERICAN DRAGON JAKE LONG!'

Jake Long made his entrance as the first competitor in the bonus match and got a mostly-negative reaction. The fans turned back to the entranceway to see who would enter as Jake's opponent.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, please welcome the Digital World's own... FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!'

The File Island Arena fans erupted. Their own armoured digimon, notably the hero of Adventure 02, came down to the ring, ready to test the will of the Digital World against the dastardly tactics of the dWo. The fans were certainly thrilled to see another homeworlder in action at Internet Incident.

As soon as the bell rang the two competitors were at it charging each other and rolling around the ring, each trying to get the opening advantage. The fight then ends up outside the ring as they are still rolling around now on the ground. This finally ends when Long is able to start choking Flamedramon. Flamedramon must release his hold and this allows Long to lock in a head scissors.

Long has this hold locked in for about two minutes before breaking it. Long decided to try and ends things there and applied his submission the Burning Dragon STF. Since they were outside the ring Flamedramon had no way to break the hold he could only reverse out of it. He tried this, but every time he tried to Long was able to some how block the attempt and able to keep the move on.

Finally on the sixth attempt, Flamedramon was able to reverse the hold, and reverse it into his submission, the Flames of Courage. Flamedramon was now in control of the contest, and Long was trying everything possible to reverse the hold, be unlike Flamedramon he had no luck in reversing the hold. After a good five minutes of having the hold locked on Flamedramon released the hold.

Long was down and in bad shape after being applied to the finisher for five minutes. Flamedramon then lifted Long up and whipped him into the ring barrier. Flamedramon then charged and hit Long with a clothesline so hard that both competitors ended up in the crowd. The referee jumped the ring barricade as the action continued in the stands. Flamedramon was still in control as he drug Long over to the boards that were used for hockey.

Flamedramon then lifted Long up and dropped him stomach first on the boards. Flamedramon then was going to whip Long into the boards but Long reversed this and sent Flamedramon into the boards. Long then charged and clotheslined Flamedramon over the boards. Long then climbed up onto the boards and delivered an elbow drop to Flamedramon.

Long tried this again, but Flamedramon was ready, as he got up and nailed Long with a steel chair. Flamedramon was now in control as he grabbed Long and brought him into the bowl seating part of the arena. Flamedramon grabbed his head and rammed it into the one of the railings. He tried to do this again but Long blocked it and sent Flamedramon's head into the railing, and then he slide Flamedramon down the railing, causing him to slam into the hockey boards.

Long went to get Flamedramon, but Flamedramon low blowed Long and took him back up the steps, and slide him down the railing, into the hockey boards. Flamedramon was now retreating up the arena steps to get a breather, and had no idea Long was back up. Long decided to walk on the railings to get up to Flamedramon. Flamedramon heard the crowd getting loud, and turned around to see Long jump off in the railing and clothesline him.

The crowd was going nuts after this. Long then got a fan to move out of the way and he placed Flamedramon in that person's seats. Long then kicked Flamedramon right in the face. Long then picked up Flamedramon and tossed him up to the top of the section. When Flamedramon landed he saw a loose sign on the wall and he grabbed it and hides it.

Long made his way up to the top, and was greeted with a sign to the head thanks to Flamedramon. Flamedramon was now back into control thanks to that sign. Flamedramon then picked Long up and tossed him into the concourse part of the arena. Flamedramon then whipped Long into one of the walls, and then Flamedramon kicked Long right on the face.

Flamedramon then grabbed Long's head and led him into the womens bathroom. Screams were heard as digimon women ran out of the restroom. The cameraman then entered to see Flamedramon throw Long into a mirror, causing it to break. Flamedramon then took Long into one of the stalls and placed his head in the toilet and flushed it.

Flamedramon then got Long's head out of the toilet and threw him out of the bathroom. Next to the bathroom was a concession stand, and Flamedramon threw Long into the wall below the space were you order. Flamedramon was acting like he was going to order something, when Long low blowed him, and tossed him into the concession stand.

Long then entered through the stand door, and slammed Flamedramon's head into the cash register, and then the popcorn machine. Long then found the hotdog cooker, and placed Flamedramon's hand on that while slamming his head into the cotton candy machine. Long then found the nacho machine, and was going to throw Flamedramon into it, but Flamedramon reversed that sending Long into the machine, and now he was covered in cheese.

Long then sent a kick to Flamedramon's head that sent him right into the kegs of beer. Long grabbed the tap and forced Flamedramon to drink about two liters worth of Miller Lite and Bud Lite (data in the digital world). Long then found the ketchup and mustard bottles and sprayed Flamedramon with those. Long then threw Flamedramon back through the open space of the stand.

He then waited for Flamedramon to get up, and he jumped through it himself, taking out Flamedramon. Next to the concession stand was a merchandise stand. Long threw Flamedramon in and found a Kamen Rider Zeronos t-shirt and started choking him with it. Flamedramon then low blowed Long, and whipped him into the t-shirt setup. Flamedramon found a Digimon shirt and held it up to the camera, causing the crowd who was watching the action on the big screen on stage the arena to cheer.

Flamedramon then choked Long with the t-shirt. Flamedramon then threw Long out of the merchandise stand and headed back for the seating area. Flamedramon found another loose sign in the new section they were in and hit Long with it. This caused Long to fall all the way down the steps of the section down to the arena floor. Flamedramon then slide down the very long railing, and clotheslined Long when he got to the end.

Flamedramon saw they were near the stage and was going to whip Long into it, but Long reversed the attempt and sent Flamedramon into the side of the stage. Long then tossed Flamedramon up onto the stage. Once of the stage Long starting kicking at Flamedramon, and then he lifted Flamedramon up and delivered a bodyslam. Long then drug him to the other side of the stage, and was about to throw Flamedramon off when Flamedramon delivered a clothesline to Long.

Flamedramon then placed Long's head between his legs lifted him up and powerbombed him off the stage. Flamedramon climbed down to see that Long was out. Flamedramon picked him up and led him back to the ring, and threw him in. Once back in the ring Flamedramon applied the Flames of Courage. It looked like Long was going to quit as he kept yelling I over and over.

Then all of a sudden the lights went out. When the lights turned on Long was out of the ring, and in it instead was Chris Griffin and Meowth. Flamedramon then kicked Chris Griffin in the face and started attacking Meowth. Meowth was defenseless as Flamedramon locked in Meowth's own submission, the bow and arrow he calls the Rocket Arrow on the dastardly cat.

As Flamedramon had this applied, Jake re-entered the ring and nailed Flamedramon with a chair. Flamedramon released the hold as Long continued the beating. Chris Griffin then entered the ring with two chairs, and gave one to his partner. Long then placed the chair around Flamedramon's neck, and Chris Griffin and Meowth each hit Flamedramon with a chair, delivering the con-chair-to.

Long then locked in the Burning Dragon STF on Flamedramon, who still had the chair around his neck, as Chris Griffin and Meowth starting hitting Flamedramon in his free leg with the chair. The duo then placed the chairs on each of his ankles and climbed to the top ropes. Each jumped off at the same time, and each landed on one of the ankles at the same time. Flamedramon was screaming in pain as he started yelling 'I QUIT!'. The fans were not happy at that result.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner of the I Quit Bonus match, JAKE LONG!'

The dWo continued to beat down Flamedramon with malicious intent until the new Triple Crown Tag Team champions rushed down to aid their brethren. WarGreymon booted Meowth down hard while WereGarurumon straight-punched Griffin from the ring. Jake Long was cornered... and he backtracked right into an angry Flamedramon. The Flame Digimon twisted Jake around and planted him with a Stunner he calls the Fire Rocket. The dWo exited the ring as WarGreymon got a microphone.

WarGreymon: 'Mon, it's good to be home. Now, I see we got three idiots walking outta' our ring because they won't stick around for us to whip their a--!'

WereGarurumon: 'Yo, Grey, tone down the language. We're on Jetix, remember?'

WarGreymon: 'Who cares? It's still Disney!'

WereGarurumon: 'I eat my own words. That's worse!'

WarGreymon: 'Anyway, back to the matter at hand: us, the new Triple Crown champions are challenging you three and that other loser you guys hang around with to an 8-man tag team match at Three Chains of Destiny. WarGreymon, WereGarurumon, Flamedramon and another Digimon of our choice are going to beat you, just like we defeated MaloMyotismon a while back! And Flamedramon's got the last word!'

Flamedramon grabbed the microphone.

Flamedramon: 'How do you like your American Dragon? Flame-boiled... or grilled?'

The crowd cheered as the cameras went backstage.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Lola here with Team South Park who were given a raw deal in the 6-man tag team title match at Khaos In Kyoto where WWE & TNA superstars cost them the victory against Ed, Edd n Eddy. Tonight, Cartman gets a measure of revenge... or so he says... against TNA's homegrown legend, AJ Styles!'

Cartman: 'No more douchebags... no more sneak attacks... no more favoritism! AJ Styles, I am going to show you what I'm all about... and that's simply because I'm in it for Cheesy Poofs!'

Stan: 'Way to end it with a bad line, douchebag!'

Cartman: 'I said no more douchebagging!'

Dog the Bounty Hunter walked onto the scene. Stan began sweating.

Stan: 'Oh.. hey, Mr. Chapman.'

Dog: 'Hey, guys. Good luck with AJ Styles tonight... if you know what I mean!'

Dog walked off.

Cartman: 'That was the Dawg! I gotta' get an autograph or something!'

_**A/N: Well, there's your seventh match of Internet Incident, with Jake Long using his Dragon World Order to defeat homeworlder Flamedramon in an I Quit match (I know I said Turmoil match last chapter, but I really couldn't write it. Block sucks!) before finding themselves entangled up in an 8-man tag team match with the homeworld tag champs and Flamedramon at TCD! Also, Cartman deludes himself into thinking he can beat AJ Styles with Dog the Bounty Hunter 'encouraging' his one-time lookalike on!**_

_**Next chapter: The enigmatic Red-Dust from CASZ invades to do battle with 'Jackass' Bam Margera while Shadow the Hedgehog, the final USEW Transatlantic/Hardcore champion, gives his rebuttal to Bart Simpson's interview earlier! Ruff... I got nothing.**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	8. CASZ Challenge

**Chapter 8: CASZ Challenge match - Red-Dust versus 'The Jackass' Bam Margera.**

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, this next match is the CASZ Challenge, set for one fall with a 30-minute time limit... and falls count anywhere! Introducing first, on his way to the ring, residing in Westchester, Pennsylvania, he is 'The Jackass' BAM MARGERA!'

_He's Bam Margera_

_He loves to skate_

_He also likes to shake things up a bit_

To the sound of his infamous theme tune, Bam rode out on his customised skateboard and frontflipped into the ring.

_Bam Margera... what will he do next?_

Upon hearing this, Bam snatched the microphone and climbed the turnbuckles.

Bam Margera: 'Whatever the FUCK I want!'

He handed the microphone back to Megaman.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, representing Cartoon Anime Soceity Z, RED-DUST!'

The lights dimmed in the arena as the entranceway was covered in a shining red light just like Goldust's gold. In fact, Goldust's music was playing. Red-Dust entered the arena in a shining red robe with a red-dyed wig on. He took a deep breath, looked at Bam and then did the Goldust taunt. He entered the ring, set off some pyro and then took his robe and wig off.

The referee rang the bell. It didn't take long for Bam to start pounding on his rival and drag him through the crowd. He took Red-Dust all the way to a bar across the street, where digimon were having a party. Bam bashed Red-Dust's head against a pool table. Bam then walks over to the DJ booth and says something to the DJ. Then the lights dim and strobe lights and mini laser light start going on, as the disco ball starts turning.

Red-Dust then grabs one of the pool sticks off the pool table. Bam is having a good old time, totality forgetting he is a part of a match. He remembers and then grabs one of the DJ's discs. He turns around, ready to hit Red-Dust with the disc, when Red-Dust takes out Bam with the pool stick.

Red-Dust then takes the pool stick and slams it over the lighting system, and then again does this with a bar stool, as the laser and strobe lights stop, and the lights return to normal. Red-Dust turns back around, just to have Bam break a record right over his head. Bam then takes Red-Dust and whips him into the two different speakers. Bam then lifts Red-Dust up and drops him on the DJ's controls.

Bam then grabs another record, but Red-Dust picks up the DJ controls and nails Bam with them. Red-Dust then climbs on top on the DJ booth and hits Bam with his own Unholy Union Hop finisher. He covers Bam but only gets a two. Red-Dust then places Bam on his shoulder and delivers a running powerslam through a different pool table a few inches down. Red-Dust then whips Bam into the mini bar.

Red-Dust charges but Bam grabs a stool and breaks it over Red-Dust's back. Bam then grabs a bottle of vodka. Bam takes a swig and is ready to break the bottle over Red-Dust's head, but Red-Dust kicks the bottle right out of Bam's hand, as it breaks on the dancefloor. Red-Dust then goes for a spinebuster, but Bam reverses and sends Red-Dust into the corner of the room.

Bam then climbs to the top of the first pool table, and hits Red-Dust with his own Curtain Call through the bar. Instead of covering Red-Dust, Bam stays on the table and does some dancing and then tries for the Unholy Union Hop. The dancing gave Red-Dust the time he needed as he was able to get his knees up. Bam was in pain as Red-Dust got his knees up to block the Unholy Union Hop.

Red-Dust went over to the DJ booth and grabbed two records. Once Bam was up Red-Dust crushed both records on each side of Bam's head. Red-Dust then went and grabbed one of the stools and placed it on the dance floor. He placed Bam in it, run from the wall, and delivered a wicked kick to the face. Red-Dust then took Bam and powered him back first into the DJ booth.

Red-Dust then delivered two uppercuts and whips Bam into the corner that the mini bar used to be in. Red-Dust then charges and jumps, delivering an amazing jumping clothesline. He then delivers the Curtain Call. Red-Dust covers but only gets a two. Red-Dust gets up and sees a bottle of Pepsi in the wreckage from the bar set and takes a swig.

This allows Bam to find a piece of broken pool stick and whack Red-Dust right in the knee with it. Bam then chop blocks Red-Dust's knee, taking him down. Bam then goes and grabs two of the bar stools. He takes the first one and hits Red-Dust right across the knee with it, and then nails Red-Dust in the head with it, breaking it. Red-Dust is now out as Bam places the stool right on Red-Dust's knee.

Bam then goes to the top rope and dances. The dancing again gives Red-Dust the moment he needs. Bam jumps, looking for the Unholy Union Hop, but Red-Dust is back up and he throws the stool at Bam. Bam catches it, but Red-Dust delivers a spinning heel kick, and top of the stool hitting Bam right in the head. Both men are now down, as they have each been through a lot in this match.

Each man is back up and trading punches. Soon Red-Dust gets the advantage as he bounces off the ropes, taking down Bam with a flying shoulder. Red-Dust then goes outside the ring and grabs the final two pool sticks. Red-Dust charges but Bam ducks under Red-Dust and then delivers the Unholy Union Hop. He covers Red-Dust but only gets a two. He tries for the Unholy Union Hop, but Red-Dust catches him and delivers a spinebuster with such force that it shatters part of the dancefloor.

Red-Dust then climbs to the top of the pool table, ready to finish the match, but he doesn't see Bam grab a bottle of Jack Daniels. Red-Dust jumps and right before he hits Bam, Bam brings up the bottle and smashes it over Red-Dust's head. Red-Dust is out as Bam rolls him onto the pool table again. Bam then grabs, sets up and climbs a maintenance ladder and jumps, delivering the Unholy Union Hop. Bam somehow gets his arm over Red-Dust, and gets the 1-2-3.

Back in the arena, Megaman announced: 'Here is your winner of the CASZ challenge, BAM MARGERA!'

Squidward: 'Red-Dust put up a valiant effort and I'm not selling him short for it... but that was an amazing decimation job of that dancefloor! And that bar!'

Kif: 'Don't mean to dim the mood... but you're gonna' have to think of the damages we could be sued for!'

Squidward: 'Something tells me that this feud is not over!'

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Lola Bunny here again, this time joined by the Unified USEW Transatlantic & Hardcore Champion, Shadow the Hedgehog, who will be looking to become UCW's second Triple Crown champion tonight as he faces Bart Simpson in a unification match!'

Shadow: 'Bart Simpson... forget about Milhouse tonight... forget about Ghost Rider at _Fury of Kiva_... and lock your game face on, because I will not relent... I will not surrended... I will not quit. You are looking at a dominant opponent... and that's exactly what's going down tonight! I will walk out of this world with three title belts around my waist tonight... something you can take to the bank!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your eighth match of Internet Incident, with Bam Margera pushing back the challenge of CASZ superstar Red-Dust in an all-out fight that ended up in a bar! Also, Shadow predicts victory before his unification title bout with Bart Simpson later in the night! Props go out to JeanKazuhiza, who suggested the challenge sent out by Red-Dust! Cheers!**_

_**Next up: The CSI Triple Threat match! And an interview with the UCW champ himself, Bugs Bunny! Ruff... I still got nothing.**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	9. CSI Triple Threat

**Chapter 9: CSI Triple Threat Tag Team match match - Warrick Brown & Nick Stokes versus Horatio Caine & Eric Delko versus Mac Taylor & Danny Messer.**

Squidward: 'Coming up next is a Triple Threat tag team match that was announced at Khaos In Kyoto by Warrick Brown when Internet Incident was announced. Three CSI franchises. Three tag teams scheduled to take it to the extreme. Take it away, Spongebob.'

Spongebob: 'Let's tally up the votes with options of a Crime Lab match, No.1 Contenders' match or a Demolition Relay match:

Crime Lab match - 40

No.1 Contenders - 6

Demolition Relay - 54

And there you have it!'

Megaman: 'This bout is set for two falls with a 90-minute time-limit and it is the CSI Demolition Relay match! Introducing the first team, representing _CSI: New York_, MAC TAYLOR & DANNY MESSER!'

_Baba O' Riley (CSI:NY Remix) _hit, bringing out the first team in the Relay. They got a good pop from those in attendance.

Megaman: 'And their first opponents, representing _CSI: Miami_, HORATIO CAINE & ERIC DELKO!'

_We Won't Be Fooled Again_ by the Who hit, bringing out the Miami-Dade CSI team. They received a slightly bigger pop than their New York counterparts, but respect was shown all around as the two teams shook hands. Horatio & Mac decided to start and the match was on. Mac and Horatio circle each other and then lock up. Horatio gets Mac in a headlock and whips him into the ropes.

Mac bounces off and is able to take down Horatio with a shoulder to the chest. Mac then looks for an elbow drop but Horatio moves. Horatio then tries for a knee drop, but Mac moves. Horatio then tries to surprise Mac with a kick, but Mac catches Horatio's leg and sends him to the ground with the corkscrew. Mac then tries for his finisher, but Horatio is able to fight out of it and delivers a DDT.

Horatio then tags Delko into the match. Delko enters the match and delivers a leg drop and then locks in a head scissors. Mac is able to use his strength to release the grip of Delko's legs and then actually locks in a Boston Crab. However Mac does this too close to the ropes and Delko grabs hold of them. Mac breaks the hold and tags Danny into the match.

Danny immediately climbs to the top rope and delivers a missile dropkick. Danny tries for his finisher, but Delko reverses it and hits his finisher, the Cuban Dive. Delko is only able to get his arm over Danny and only gets a two count. Delko then tags Horatio in. Horatio tries for his finisher, but Danny reverses it and hits his finisher, the Messer's Solved. Instead of covering Danny tags in Mac.

Mac tries for his finisher, but like the other two times Horatio this time reverses it and hits his finisher, the Sunshine State H-Bomb. He covers Mac, but Mac is able to get his foot on the bottom rope before three. Horatio then goes to the top rope and waits for Mac to get up. When Mac is up Horatio hits a cross body, but Mac uses Horatio's momentum to roll them over, with Mac getting the 1-2-3.

_CSI: Miami have been eliminated._

Megaman: 'And their next opponents, representing _CSI: Vegas_, WARRICK BROWN & NICK STOKES!'

Nick asks for a test of strength, and Danny agrees to it, but before it even starts Nick kicks Danny right in the gut. Nick then bounces off the ropes and takes Danny down with a forearm smash. Nick then tries this again but Danny catches Nick this time and throws him over his head with a fallaway slam. Danny then started laying the boots to Nick.

Danny then ran to the ropes, jumped off the middle rope and delivered a moonsault. Danny covered Nick but only got a two. He then tagged Mac into the match. Mac grabbed hold of Nick's legs looking like he would apply a Boston Crab, but instead jumped over and delivered a leg drop.

Mac then tried for his finisher, but Nick delivered a low blow and then hit his finisher, the Brainbuster. Nick covered but only got a two. He then tags Warrick into the match. Warrick enters and immediately hits his spinning T-Bone Powerslam finisher, The Wildcard.

He covers but only gets a two count. Warrick then goes to the top rope but Mac catches him and hits his finisher, the Taylor-Made. He covers Warrick, but Nick tries to break up the count, but Danny takes his head off with a clothesline as Mac gets the 1-2-3.

_CSI: Vegas are eliminated._

Megaman: 'Here are your winners of Demolition Relay, CSI: NEW YORK!'

Everybody shook hands after the match as CSI: New York's reps celebrated. The crowd cheered, but the cheers turned into jeers as the many ninjas of Mortal Kombat came down into the ring and started to beat down every CSI Member. The Cybers beat up the Vegas guys, after Vegas won at Second Night Stand in the first Crime Lab match. It became a free-for-all as security, referees and competitors alike tried to contain the carnage. Alas, the brawl went on until CSI were battered and bloodied. The File Island crowd booed as the ninjas left, looking at the destruction they caused in their wake.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Lola Bunny here again, this time joined by the brand new UCW Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World, Bugs Bunny.'

Bugs: 'Ehhhhhhhhhhh... what's up, doc? Tonight is a great night to let the fans decide what goes and what doesn't! Oh yeah, TWA went alright... out the door. And if they rear their ugly heads again tonight... and I also include Homer Simpson in that category, if he decides to betray us all... then they are going to be on the sharp end of a bloodletting beatdown. Alex Armington II, you issued a challenge to me to not get in your way as you did not wish for me to get hurt. I have a response: try to hurt me. Try to destroy me! You will fail in your mission and whether it's tonight, tomorrow night or at _Three Chains of Destiny_, you will never be able to bring down UCW!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your ninth match of Internet Incident, with CSI: New York defeating its sister franchises in a Demolition Relay exhibition, before getting annihilated at the hands of the MK Ninjas while Bugs Bunny tells TWA to bring it on (seriously, how many times have I wrote that? )**_

_**Next Chapter: Get ready for a big brawl as a feud comes to an abrupt halt: Ed Edd n Eddy defend the 6-man tag team championship against their bitter rivals, the Keybladers. After that, the Wild Kru give a promo before they face Team Disney in Chapter 11! Peace, kennelheads!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	10. 6Man Tag Team title match

**Chapter 10: UCW 6-man tag team championship Fans' Choice match - Champions Ed, Edd n Eddy versus Sora, Riku & Roxas.**

Squidward: 'Coming up next is another fans' choice match... but this one will not be pretty and make that Mortal Kombat beatdown on the CSIs look like a beauty pageant! The 6-man tag team champions Ed, Edd n Eddy, who won the titles at the OneShot in a Falls Count Anywhere match against the Keybladers, will defend against them again in what Eddy promises to be their final match in this feud! Take a look at how this all got underway!'

_Promo_

_**Return from Oblivion...**_

_The lights went out and music began to play. The Pretender by Foo Fighters, to be exact. When the lights came back on, Double D & Ed, Eddy's former partners, were standing at the top of the ramp with weapons in hand. The Keybladers were shocked. Double D slowly taped his fists up before gripping a barbed wire baseball bat in his hands and following Ed down to the ring. But before they could get back in the ring, DJ's music hit._

_DJ: 'Thank god you guys are back to teach these three pussies a lesson in respect, but unfortunately, the guy who just lost is barred from ringside while we have a sanctioned tag team grudge match, right here... RIGHT NOW!'_

_Roxas was livid as security escorted him out while the cleanup crew mopped up Kenny's remains. Riku told Double D to bring it as the referee called for the bell._

_**Cowardly retreat...**_

_Double D lifted Sora onto the top rope and then climbed up to the second rope. Double D then asked if anyone wanted an EKO, but before he could hit the move, Riku jumped onto the apron and tripped his foot. This allowed Sora to ram Double D's head on the turnbuckle and finally land the Traverse Town Tragedy. He hooked Double D's leg and got the 1-2-3._

_Megaman: 'Here are your winners, Sora & Riku, THE KINGDOM HEARTS KEYBLADERS!'_

_Sora & Riku got the hell outta dodge as Double D & Ed gave chase. The Keybladers hijacked a car in the parking lot, threw out the driver and sped off in it, leaving Double D & Ed on foot._

_Ed: 'Awww... they left before I could kick their butt!'_

_Double D: 'Not to worry, Ed. There's still a lot more butt-kicking to be done!'_

_**Reunion...**_

_Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy played in the background, which caused Eddy to scoot out to the ramp._

_Megaman: '...First, from Peach Creek, he is one-third of the UCW 6-man tag team champions, EDDY!'_

_He awaited his partners as the lights went out and The Pretender hit. Out came his returning friends._

_Megaman: 'And his partners, DOUBLE D & ED! And they are collectively known as ED, EDD N EDDY!'_

_They got in the ring together and posed in celebration of their reunion. Then they went to their corner, staring at their oftentimes CWF rivals just so they didn't do anything stupid. _

_**One more time...**_

_Eddy: 'God, does it feel good to have my buddies back! But in all seriousness, why don't we skip right to the good stuff! Keybladers, you tried to destroy us before... now we return the favour! At UCW Internet Incident, we're going to go 3-on-3 one last time! But we aren't going to choose the match type! These fans are! But that's then, this is now! Now let's celebrate!'_

_**ACCEPTED...**_

_Riku: 'This has gone on far too long! At Internet Incident, we are going to end this and walk out with over 90lbs of championship gold around our waists!'_

_Eddy: 'No disrespect, Riku... but to take these titles from us, you're going to have to pry them from our cold, dead fingers!'_

_**Internet Incident!**_

Squidward: 'Down to Spongebob in the control centre!'

Spongebob: 'Alright, let's tally these votes!

Elimination - 10

Hardcore - 30

Triple Jeopardy - 28

Tables - 42

Looks like a table for three! Take it away, Megaman!'

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is a 6-man tag team tables match and it is for the UCW 6-man Tag Team championship of the world! Introducing first, representing Disney, Sora, Riku & Roxas, THE KINGDOM HEARTS KEYBLADERS!'

The Keybladers, decked out in black Organisation XIII cloaks for their entrance, came onto the scene and were cheered by parts of the crowd, but booed by the majority. The Keybladers ignored the booing portion and entered the ring. Roxas threw his arms up in a cross formation.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, first, from Peach Creek, he is one-third of the UCW 6-man tag team champions, EDDY!'

Eddy walked onto the ramp but didn't proceed any further. He stared at the Keybladers, flipped them the bird and pretended to bow to the crowd as his teammates' music played.

Megaman: 'And his partners, DOUBLE D & ED! And they are collectively known as ED, EDD N EDDY!'

They got in the ring together and didn't waste any time in tangling with their rivals. The referee quickly rang the bell as Eddy & Riku spilled to the outside, punching each other in the face repeatedly. Eddy was bleeding within a matter of seconds, but that didn't stop him from violently tossing Riku across the announce table. Riku cashed in a receipt by picking up a steel chair and swinging it into Eddy's face. Riku then jumped off the announce table with an elbow into Eddy's gut.

On the entrance ramp, Double D had his hands full with Roxas, who had his fist covered in brass knuckles. Roxas swung an uppercut into Double D's jaw. Double D managed to roll away from the lethal blow and countered with a jumping side bicycle kick to the left temple of Roxas. Double D grabbed a table from beside a guardrail and set it up, preparing to land an EKO through it. As Double D went up for it, Roxas grabbed Double D by the throat and chokeslammed him on the ramp. Double D hit the ramp with a resounding thud.

Ed was in the ring with Sora and Sora was teeing off on Ed with super-fast punches. Sora attempted the Traverse Town Tragedy, but Ed wrapped up Sora in a chokehold sleeper and popped off a strange-looking neckbreaker. Ed moved to one corner and waited until Sora revived, smashing him with a Gore. Ed then picked Sora up and went for a Canadian Destroyer-type move, but Sora countered with a powerbomb. Sora climbed up to the top rope and jumped off with a Frog Splash. Sora then wrapped up Ed's legs in a Sharpshooter.

Eddy shoved Riku away and flattened him with a crescent kick before jumping into the ring and planting Sora with a piledriver. He got Ed up and rubbed his head, revving up for the Burr-Ed Bump (Tag Yer Ed). At the last minute, Riku managed to pull Sora out of harm's way and Ed's head went sailing into the ringpost. Eddy used his reflexes well to rebound, dropkicking Sora into Riku, forcing Riku to crash through the announce table. But then the referee told Eddy it didn't count. This distraction allowed Roxas to jump Eddy from behind.

Roxas went for the Birth By Sleep (Go 2 Sleep), but Double D returned to the ring and chopblocked at Roxas' knee. Double D went after Riku, cracking him over the head with an idle kendo stick, followed by a shot for Sora. Riku kicked Double D in the back, which launched Double D over the guardrail. Back in the ring, Eddy took control of Roxas with a flurry of punches and then a straight boot to the head of the former Organisation member. Eddy yelled that it was lights out for Roxas as he wrapped Roxas up in the E-Driver position, preparing for the Culdesak Destroyer and popping the crowd with it.

Eddy retrieved a table after punching Riku out of the way, tossing it in the ring. Eddy set up for a Tombstone E-Driver on Roxas through the table, but Sora sailed in off the top rope out of nowhere and caught Eddy with a reverse Traverse Town Tragedy that sent them both off the table. Ed got into the ring to help out his friend, but was immediately caught with a double Keyblade Sweep DDT. It ended with Ed's head crashing violently through the table. But under this type of tables' match, Ed was still in the match.

_Ed has been sent through a table. Double D & Eddy remain._

On the outside, Double D introduced Riku to the fumes of a fire extinguisher before bashing it over the Keyblader's head. He got in the ring and pasted both Sora & Roxas with it too. He rallied Ed & Eddy to their feet. The fans were behind them every step of the way as they measured up the Keybladers on three sides of the ring before taking each of them out with a triple plancha suicida. That earned them the fans' louder cheers... as if they couldn't get any louder.

All of a sudden, the Keybladers popped to their feet and laid into the three Eds as if the previous events of the match had never happened. They had been playing possum. One after the other, the Eds fell to the Keybladers' finishers before Riku ordered his partners to get the tables. With a double stack set up, Riku retrieved a ladder from under the ring and set it up in the corner by the stack. Riku then reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter while Sora got a gasoline can and covered the stack. Riku set it on fire. Riku climbed the ladder and Sora climbed the opposite side with Double D propped on his shoulders.

Eddy recovered and climbed the ladder after them, causing Roxas to attempt to pull him down. Soon, Ed climbed the ladder and everybody was high in the air on a ladder that was in danger of snapping. Several punches followed and the ladder lost balance. Riku & Double D jumped to the outside of the ring, saving their necks. But Eddy, Ed, Sora & Roxas all tipped straight through the flaming stack of tables.

_Eddy, Sora & Roxas have all been sent through tables. Double D & Riku remain._

Double D & Riku got to their feet in shock over what had just happened, as their teammates weren't moving, but shock soon turned to rage as they locked eyes with one another. Double D sprinted over into a brawl with Riku, trading punches, kicks and chairshots at their whimsy. The battle then headed up the ramp, onto the stage, getting really close to the edge of the stage, where an equipment table was waiting. Double D had Riku in trouble, and was looking for the punch to send Riku over, but Riku countered the punch with the Way to the Dawn, and Double D was out. Riku then got an evil smile on his face, and set up Double D to drive him off the stage. Eddy & Ed gingerly headed up the ramp to stop him, but they were too late: Riku had driven Double D through the equipment table with the Way to the Dawn. There were new 6-man tag team champions!

_Double D has been sent through a table. The match has ended._

Megaman: 'Here are your winners and new UCW World 6-man Tag Team champions, THE KINGDOM HEARTS KEYBLADERS!'

Eddy didn't like the decision one bit... but that was the least of his worries at the moment. Eddy & Ed went to check on Double D while Riku snatched the 6-man tag belts from the timekeeper's table as Sora & Roxas got up to realise what had just happened. Riku handed his partners their belts before they left. Eddy & Ed accompanied Double D as he was stretchered out to an ambulance. The crowd cheered the valiant ex-champions.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Lola Bunny here again, this time joined by the Wild Kru's first three members tonight... Red Tiger, the Unified HWF champion, Sylvester the Cat, XLW Heavyweight champion, and Daffy Duck, one half of the DCW Double Dragon Tag Team champions. They will be joined by another duo chosen by the fans in our next match, which is the match that will decide who goes to _Three Chains of Destiny _to represent UCW in the 4-way Survivor Series match against CWF, CASZ & TWA's teams!'

Red Tiger: 'I may be new to the world of UCW and these fans... but I will keep this short and sweet: whoever our partners are... I'm sure they will take you Disney boys to the extreme!'

Sylvester: 'Couldn't have put it any better myself! Mickey, your boys at the end of this match will be telling themselves... sufferin' sukkotash!'

Daffy: 'And we're outta' here!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your tenth match of Internet Incident, with Ed, Edd n Eddy losing the 6-man tag team titles to their rivals Sora, Riku & Roxas after a long rivalry while the Wild Kru give a promo on their opponents Team Disney.**_

_**Chapter 11: The Annihilation & Elimination match between the Wild Kru (with two fan-chosen partners) and Team Disney, who will be looking over their shoulder to repel the threat of the TWA invaders! Also, a VGPW promo in the middle of the ring followed by a DJ Diddy Dog announcement! Ruffin' out!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	11. Annihilation & Elimination match

**Chapter 11: Annihilation & Elimination match (Winners become Team UCW at **_**Three Chains of Destiny**_**) - Team Disney (King Mickey, Max Goof, Donald Duck, Goofy & Tyzonn) versus The Wild Kru (Red Tiger, Sylvester the Cat, Daffy Duck & two fan-chosen partners).**

Squidward: 'Coming up next is the match that will determine the team that shall represent Ultimate Championship Wrestling against the Cartoon Wrestling Federation, Cartoon Anime Soceity Z and Toon Wrestling Action's finest! The Wild Kru are two men down tonight, but not for long when Spongebob announces who they're teaming with! As for King Mickey, he has been granted a UCW championship match for competing in this match after this event is over! We also have to watch out for the oncoming threat of the TWA invaders, who may show their faces during this match! Luckily, CWF has offered their support and will be the bodyguards for tonight. Let's go to the UCW Control Centre.'

Spongebob: 'The fans have voted on who would be the final two superstars to join the Wild Kru in battle against Team Disney's best ever and here are the results:

Mas Y Menos - 45

Wil E. Coyote & Elmer Fudd - 11

Goku & Trunks (replaces Garuru) - 44

It looks like things are going to get a little foreign around here!'

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, this next contest is the Annihilation & Elimination match and shall decide who represents UCW at _Three Chains of Destiny_! Introducing first, the bodyguards representing Cartoon Wrestling Federation!'

_Going the Distance _by Cake was heard, bringing out the CWF's finest to protect this match from the TWA's interference.

Megaman: 'Beginning first for Team Disney, representing Disney and the Power Rangers, he is the Disney Head of Security and the Man of Mercury, TYZONN!'

The _Operation Overdrive_ theme hit, bringing out Tyzonn. He seemed psyched to start for his team, but he also wearily looked over his shoulder for the TWA invaders before glancing down at the CWF combatants around the ring.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, beginning first for the Wild Kru, he is the final XLW World Heavyweight champion, SYLVESTER THE CAT!'

Sylvester came out and got a strong reaction. Like Tyzonn, he glanced at the CWF wrestlers and then stepped into the squared circle. As the bell rang, Sylvester and Tyzonn circled each other looking for an opening. Tyzonn tried to sucker punch Sylvester, but the smart black cat was ready, kicking away Tyzonn's arm, and then delivering a monstrous clothesline. Sylvester was right on the attack, sending punch after punch to Tyzonn when the ref finally pulled him off.

As Sylvester went back to Tyzonn he tried for a low kick, but Sylvester caught his leg, and drove his elbow into the knee of Tyzonn. Sylvester then lifted up the villain and whipped him into the ropes. When Tyzonn returned Sylvester flipped him up and Tyzonn landed hard on the mat. Sylvester then went to the top rope, trying a body splash, but Tyzonn got his knees up.

Sylvester was in pain as he crashed into Tyzonn's knees, the Super Black Cat Turnaround finally finding the opening he needed. Tyzonn then went to the top rope and delivered a flying headbutt. Tyzonn then picked up Sylvester and sent him into a corner. Tyzonn then charged, ramming his elbow right into Sylvester's face and then taking him down with a bulldog.

Tyzonn then locked in a front face lock, as he stretched Sylvester's face. Sylvester was able to get to the ropes and Tyzonn broke the hold. Tyzonn lifted Sylvester and tried for an uppercut but Sylvester blocked the attempt. Sylvester tried to respond but Tyzonn was able to trick Sylvester, as he landed on the middle rope, Rey Mysterio 619-style. Tyzonn then delivered forearm shots to Sylvester's head.

He then lifted up Sylvester, took him to a corner, and dropped his face on the turnbuckle with the snake eyes. Tyzonn then sat Sylvester on the top rope and hit his finisher, the Super Black Cat Turnaround. He covered but only got a two. Tyzonn could not believe he only got a two, as he set Sylvester up for the finisher again. This time though Sylvester was able to throw Tyzonn off, and then hit a body splash.

He covered Tyzonn and got a two count. He tried to set up Tyzonn for his finisher but Tyzonn blocked the attempt and delivered a reverse DDT. Tyzonn then went to the top rope, but Sylvester was ready, as he caught Tyzonn and hit his finisher the Sukkotash Sucker Buster. He covered Tyzonn and got the 1-2-3.

_Tyzonn has been eliminated_.

_I'm Comin'_ started to play as the next member of Team Disney headed to the ring.

Megaman: 'Introducing next, representing Team Disney, DONALD DUCK!'

As soon as Donald entered the ring Sylvester was right on the attack dropping an axe handle on Donald's back. Sylvester then bounced off the ropes and delivered a knee lift, taking Donald down. Sylvester then locked in a neck scissors as Donald fought to break the hold. Donald got close to the ropes, but Sylvester pulled him back to the center of the ring.

Donald was finally able to break the hold by grabbing hold of Sylvester's fur, as Sylvester finally broke the hold. Donald got back up and took out Sylvester with a massive clothesline. Donald then delivered an elbow to Sylvester's head. Donald then lifted up Sylvester and placed him on his shoulder and slammed him to the ground. Donald then locked Sylvester in a bow and arrow.

Donald then broke the hold and kicked Sylvester twice in the midsection. Donald then went to the top rope and delivered a massive body splash. He covered Sylvester but only got a two count. Donald then whipped Sylvester into the corner and tried for another body splash but Sylvester moved out of the way and Donald crashed into the corner. Sylvester then rolled up Donald and got a two count.

Sylvester got back up and was rolling, taking down Donald with three big time clotheslines. As Donald got back up Sylvester bounced off the middle rope and took down Donald with a spring elbow. Sylvester then tried for the Sukkotash Sucker Buster, but Donald blocked the attempt, and tried for his finisher, but Sylvester blocked the attempt and took down Donald with a kick.

Sylvester tried the spring elbow again but this time Donald caught him, and delivered his finisher the Quackendriver. Donald covered Sylvester and got the 1-2-3.

_Sylvester has been eliminated_.

_Teen Titans theme_ started playing as Wild Kru's next person came out.

Megaman: 'Introducing next, representing The Wild Kru, MAS!'

As Mas entered the ring Donald tried the sneak attack Sylvester did, but Mas was ready as he met Donald with a straight punch to the face. Mas then bounced off the ropes and dropped Donald with a dropkick. Mas then tried to finish it early with his finisher, but Donald fought out of it and landed onto of Mas, but only got a two count. Donald was immediately on the attack as he dropped his knee into Mas's midsection. Donald then bounced off the ropes and delivered a body splash.

He covers Mas but only gets a two count. He tries the body splash one more time, but this time Mas got his knees up. Donald was in pain as Mas went to the top rope and hit an amazing flipping move and a downed Donald. He pinned Donald but only got a two. Mas the bounced off the ropes jumped Donald skateboard style and took him down with a spinning elbow.

Mas then lifted up Donald and dropped him with a body slam. Mas then lifted up Donald and was able to hit his finisher the End De Espanyol. He covered Donald but only got a two count. Mas then bounced off the ropes and tried for a cross body, but Donald caught him and delivered a powerslam. Donald covered Mas but only got a two. Donald then tried for the Quackendriver, but Mas blocked the attempt and downed Donald with a DDT.

Mas then went to the top rope and took out Donald with an amazing top rope clothesline. Mas was feeling it as he again tried for the End De Espanyol, but Donald fought out of it and was somehow able to nail the Quackendriver. He covered Mas and got the 1-2-3.

_Mas has been eliminated._

Donald was getting a bit tired as the last two fights had taken a lot out of him. The Teen Titans theme began again.

Megaman: 'Introducing next, representing The Wild Kru, MENOS!' Menos came to the ring and went straight to the top rope to deliver a missile dropkick to a stunned Donald. Menos whipped Donald into the ropes and delivered a thunderous spinebuster. He then threw Donald out of the ring. Menos then bounced off the ropes and then jumped over the ropes and took down Donald with a cross body.

The crowd was going nuts for Menos after the move he did. He then placed Donald on the announce table and removed a Teen Titans banner from his pocket, giving it to a female fan. Menos then climbed to the top rope and jumped. A massive 'HOLY SHIT!' chant started up in the File Island Arena after the elbow drop through the table by Menos onto Donald.

Donald was out and Menos started to come around as him back into the ring. Menos covered Donald but somehow Donald kicked out. Menos then lifted up Donald and bounced off the ropes. Donald caught him and tried for the Quackendriver, but Menos reversed it into his finisher the Spanish Titan Special. He covered Donald and got the 1-2-3.

_Donald has been eliminated_.

_This is the New Shit_ started up as the next member of Team Disney came out.

Megaman: 'Introducing next, representing Team Disney, GOOFY!'

As Goofy was entering the ring Menos was right there to meet him, but Goofy was ready as the two started trading blows. Goofy soon got the advantage, and then bounced off the ropes, but Menos ducked down and sent Goofy flying over top him as he crashed down on the mat. Menos then bounced off the ropes and did a flip, landing right on Goofy.

He covered but only got a two count. Menos started to lift Goofy, but Goofy sent an elbow to Menos's midsection. Goofy then dropkicked Menos down to the ground. Goofy then locked in a sleeper hold, and he had it in tight, but right when it looked like Menos would be in a sitting position he somehow flipped Goofy over him. Goofy was now sitting and Menos bounced off the ropes and dropkicked Goofy in the back. Menos then threw Goofy out of the in.

Once Goofy was back up Menos charged him and delivered a baseball slide, sending Goofy into the ring barrier. Menos decided to go daredevil again, as he jumped over the top rope. This time however Goofy caught Menos and he rammed Menos back first into the ring post. He would do this one more time before releasing Menos and then sending him into the steel steps.

Goofy then charged and kicked Menos right in the face as his head bounced off the steel steps. Goofy then threw Menos back in the ring and hit his Sitout Tigerbomb. He covered Menos but before the three count he uncovered Menos, looking to inflict more damage. Goofy again tried for the Sitout Tigerbomb, but Menos got out of it and hit the Spanish Titan Special.

Menos draped his arm over Goofy and got the 1-2-3.

_Goofy has been eliminated._

_This is the New Shit_ again started up.

Megaman: 'Introducing next, representing Team Disney, MAX GOOF!'

Max had a big old smile on his face as Menos had taken a pounding against Goofy. As Max entered the ring Menos charged, looking for a clothesline but Max easily caught him and delivered his finisher the Goof Driver. Max covered Menos, but Menos somehow kicked out. Max tried for the Goof Driver again, but Menos delivered a lethal kick, breaking Max's hold on him.

Menos then hit the Spanish Titan Special and covered him but Max kicked out. Menos tried for the Spanish Titan Special again, but Max reversed it and hit Menos with his own finisher. Max then went to the top rope and waited for Menos. When Menos was up he hit him with a crossbody block, but the impact was enough for Menos to actually roll over Max and cover him and Menos got the 1-2-3.

_Max has been eliminated._

Max could not believe had had happened, as he tried to attack Menos but he refs wouldn't let him. Max was upset until the arena went dark and a regal dirge started playing, knowing who was up next.

'Introducing next, representing Team Disney, KING MICKEY!' announced Megaman as the leader of the Team Disney made his way to the ring. Mickey entered the ring and Menos was in a daze. Mickey charged, going for a clothesline but Menos ducked and hit the Spanish Titan Special. He covered but Mickey kicked out at one. He tried for the move again, but Mickey caught him by the throat and hit the Keyblade Sweep DDT on Menos. He then waited for Menos to get up and when he did he cleaned his clock with the Disney Cannonbomb. Mickey covered Menos and got the 1-2-3.

_Menos has been eliminated._

_Arabian Nightmare_ by Harry Slash started playing.

Megaman: 'Introducing next, representing the Wild Kru, DAFFY DUCK!'

As the song kept playing no one was coming out the ramp. Mickey was about to exit the ring when from out of nowhere came Daffy as he performed a sneak attack. Mickey had no time to prepare as Daffy nailed him with the Arabian Tombstone. He covered Mickey but only got a two count. Daffy then went to the top rope, but Mickey was ready as while Daffy was in midair Mickey hit him with the Disney Cannonbomb. Mickey covered Daffy for the 1-2-3.

_Daffy has been eliminated._

The File Island Arena was stunned with how fast Mickey had disposed of Menos and Daffy, as now each team had one participant left. _What I've Done _by Linkin Park then played.

'And introducing the final member of the Wild Kru, RED TIGER!' announced Megaman. It all came down to this; this was the final match-up, Mickey vs. Red. Red was right on the attack as soon as he was in the ring. Red delivered a big time DDT to the King and then bounced off the ropes and hit a flipover leg drop. Red then picked up Mickey and bodyslammed him to the mat. Red then went to the top rope and delivered an elbow drop.

Red was feeling it as he went for and delivered the Red Galaxy Spiral Press (Springboard Phoenix Splash). Red covered Mickey but only got a two count. Red started to lift Mickey but he stepped on Red's feet and tripped him. Mickey then stalked Red and when he was up he locked in his submission finisher, the Final Walt (in tribute to Walt Disney himself). He had the move locked in the center of the ring, and Red was in trouble, but he would not let himself tap to this move at his first UCW PPV.

Red fought to get to the ropes but every time he got close Mickey pulled him back. After about two and a half minutes Red finally got to the ropes and Mickey broke the hold. Though Red got the hold broken he was still in trouble as Mickey lifted him up by the ears. Mickey tried to hit Red with his own finisher, the Infra Red Striker, but Red reversed the attempt, and locked Mickey in his own Final Walt. Mickey was fighting but he couldn't break his own hold. He was getting close to the ropes when Red forced him back to the center of the ring. After about another minute, Mickey tapped out to his own submission.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners and officially Team UCW, THE WILD KRU!'

The celebration was short-lived because, as expected, TWA decided to ruin the party. Alex Armington II jumped the guardrail without the knowledge of Team CWF and jumped Red Tiger from behind. He nailed Red Tiger with a Brainbuster before engaging King Mickey in a fistfight, one which the King was all too happy to accept. Team CWF realised what was going on, but then they were attacked by the remaining TWA invaders. As Mickey got the better of Armington, he turned around to receive a Stunner from Stone Cold Sharkboy. This prompted the immediate return of both the Wild Kru & Team Disney to the ring. It was a complete free-for-all. Mickey & Armington were pretty much inseperable during the brawl. Sensing company pride on the line, UCW's Undisputed Heavyweight champion Bugs Bunny ran in and saved Mickey from Armington's attack. In the confusion, Red Tiger was smashed with a steel chair by Razor, who promptly Gored the Wild Kru captain from the ring. Eventually, Team CWF ran the TWA out of the building with cameras watching. Bart Simpson sent Buster Bunny crashing through the window to the outside of the arena while Sokka punched Sky Armington over a parked car. Back in the ring, the Wild Kru were attending to their seemingly injured captain while Tyzonn needed help in restraining King Mickey, who yelled that he wasn't done with his TWA nemesis. The cameras then faded to black.

_Promo_

_**On March 11th...**_

_**A Tournament to crown an inaugral champion...**_

_**BEGINS...**_

_**Video Game Pro Wrestling is the new kid on the block...**_

_**Boasting an all-star talent roster, the first show features a tournament for the VGPW Grand Prix championship...**_

_**On March 11th, the crossover wrestling world prepares for a heavily armed newcomer...**_

_**VGPW by The Icon. It's lights out!**_

_Backstage_

DJ was with the Wild Kru who were helping get Red Tiger into an ambulance.

DJ: 'This is really bad! Sylvester, if Red Tiger can't make it... then I'm going to have to name a new captain. But the only guarantee I want you to promise me is that if the TWA gets within 50 feet of you guys, much blood will be shed... and I'm not talking about Team UCW's!'

Sylvester: 'You better believe it!'

DJ: 'Now look after him, I've got an announcement to make in the ring.'

_Back in the arena_

Squidward: 'Wow, Kif... these fans are really buzzing after that last fight! And we know it all leads to _Three Chains of Destiny_!'

Kif: 'What a main event! Currently, it is Bugs Bunny who will represent us against Naruto Uzamaki, Alex Armington II and Grifter, but will it be Shocker, the USEW champion, after tonight?'

Squidward: '4-way Survivor Series battle.'

Kif: 'We just found out who is representing UCW! And they have a good a chance as any!'

Squidward: 'Now let's go to DJ who has an announcement for us in the ring!'

DJ: 'After what just occured, you all now know that I shall be naming Team UCW a new captain! But apart from that, I want Alex Armington to show me that he's man enough to wrestle twice in one night and face King Mickey in a grudge match at _Three Chains of Destiny_! I know King Mickey wants it and I'm prepared to deliver whether you like it or not! And as for my big announcement, I have decided that at _Three Chains of Destiny_, the match between the dWo and the Digimon team is now a War Games match!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your eleventh match of Internet Incident, with The Wild Kru ousting Team Disney in Annihilation & Elimination to become the official UCW Team at **_**Three Chains of Destiny**_**... but at what price as Red Tiger was injured during the TWA-induced riot? Also, DJ challenges Alex Armington II to put his money where his mouth is!**_

_**Next chapter: Another Unification match as UCW No Holds Barred champion Bart Simpson plans to hold four belts by the end of the night... taking on USEW's Hardcore & Transatlantic champion Shadow the Hedgehog for all the gold! Also, there's an interview with Shocker, the final USEW World champion. Later!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	12. No Holds Barred Title Unification

**Chapter 12: UCW No Holds Barred championship versus USEW Unified Transatlantic/Hardcore Championship Unification match - UCW No Holds Barred champion Bart Simpson versus USEW Transatlantic/Hardcore champion Shadow the Hedgehog.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your second unification match of the evening and it is scheduled for one fall! The winner of this match shall be the Undisputed No Holds Barred champion! Introducing first, from Springfield, he is the captain of Team Bartman, and the reigning UCW No Holds Barred champion, he is BART SIMPSON!'

_Bleed it Out _by Linkin Park hit and Bart Simpson rode out on his skateboard with his championship belt on his waist, proudly displaying it for all to see. He hit an Heelflip into the ring and then climbed to the top rope to acknowledge the cheering audience.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, the final reigning and defending USEW Transatlantic and Hardcore champion, hailing from the Hill Zone, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!'

_Let The Bodies Hit The Floor xXx mix _by Drowning Pool hit. The darker partner of Sonic the Hedgehog hit the ring, ready to unify his two titles with Bart's UCW title. The referee retrieved all three title belts from the combatants and handed them off to the timekeeper before ringing the bell to start the contest. As soon as the bell rings Bart shoves Shadow away from him. Shadow then goes to slap Bart, but Bart catches his hand and delivers a spinning heel kick. Bart then bounces off the ropes and does a little RVD rolling thunder, while gets the crowd pumped up.

Bart then heads to the top rope and lands a top rope leg drop. He covers Shadow but only gets a two count. Bart starts to lift Shadow, but Shadow lands an elbow to the midsection of Bart and then takes him down with a Pele kick. Shadow then locks in a head scissors on Bart. Bart is able to get close to the ropes but Shadow is able to pull him back. Bart then starts punching Shadow in the head and this tactic causes Shadow to break the submission hold.

Shadow is the first man up and he tries to lock up with Bart but Bart sends a punch to Shadow's midsection. Bart then bounces off the ropes and takes down Shadow with a flying clothesline. Bart then lifted up Shadow and delivered an Atomic Drop, and then took down Shadow with a superkick. Bart covered Shadow, but only got a two.

Bart again lifted Shadow up and took him down with a body slam. Bart then bounced off the ropes, looking for an elbow drop, but Shadow moved and Bart landed right on the mat. Shadow then sent a swift volley kick to Bart's midsection, knocking the wind out of him. Shadow then lifted Bart up over his up and dropped him with a back body drop.

Shadow then lifted Bart up and bounced off the ropes, looking for a cross body, but Bart caught him and delivered a powerslam. Bart covered Shadow but only got a two count. Bart then looked for his finisher, but Shadow fought out of it and delivered a back breaker. Shadow then bounced off the ropes and delivered a knee right to Bart's face.

Shadow then covered Bart but only got a two. Shadow then tried for his finisher, but Bart was able to fight out of the attempt. Bart then bounced off the ropes, but from out of nowhere Shadow caught him with a clothesline. Shadow then whipped Bart into the corner and delivered a body splash. Shadow then tried for a knife edge chop, but Bart blocked the attempt, got Shadow into the corner, and then delivered his own knife edge chop to the chest of Shadow.

Bart then delivered one more before dropkicking Shadow out of the corner. Bart then went to the top rope and landed a moonsault. He covered Shadow, but the black hedgehog kicked out just before the count of three. Bart then placed his opponent in a seated position and bounced off the ropes, delivering a devastating volley kick right to Shadow's face.

Bart then placed Shadow on his shoulder and dropped him with a powerslam. Bart then again lifted up Shadow, this time delivering a back body slam. Bart then tried for a shoulder breaker, but Shadow took the easy way out, raking Bart in the eyes, which allowed Shadow to deliver a jawbreaker. Shadow then looked for some payback, as he placed Bart in a seated position and charged, trying for a volley kick, but Bart caught Shadow's foot.

Shadow tried to use his other foot, but Bart caught it as well and tripped Shadow. He then rolled up Shadow, but only got a two count. Bart tried to keep the advantage, but Shadow was up quick, leveling Bart with a clothesline. Shadow then bounced off the ropes and delivered a flipping leg drop. Shadow then delivered an axe handle to the midsection of Bart. Shadow then waited for Bart to get up and when he did he delivered a big time spear.

He covered Bart but only got a two count. He tried again for a spear, but this time Bart moved out of the way and Shadow ate ring post. Bart then took Shadow and threw him into the ring post again. Bart then tried for his finisher, but Shadow fought out of it, and then hit Bart with his finisher, the Darkness Buzzsaw Kick. Shadow covered Bart, but somehow Bart kicked out before three.

Shadow could not believe Bart kicked out. Shadow then took Bart and threw him into the turnbuckle. Shadow then went outside the ring and rammed Bart's arm into the ring post. He then stretched Bart's arm around the post, while slamming the hand against the post. Shadow then reentered the ring and delivered a knee to the midsection of Bart.

Shadow then back body dropped Bart out of the corner. Shadow then tried again for the Darkness Buzzsaw Kick. Bart was somehow able to fight out of it and hit his finisher the B-Side Driver. He covered Shadow but only got a two. Bart could not believe Shadow kicked out. Bart went for the B-Side Driver again, but this time Shadow fought out of it.

Shadow then bounced off the ropes, but Bart caught him and again delivered the B-Side Driver. Bart covered Shadow, but then broke off the pin and let the crowd know that he wanted to end this one with a submission, namely his Skateboard Prohibition Deathlock. He went to tie up his legs with Shadow's, but the hedgehog had other ideas as he tripped Bart up and applied a Scorpion Deathlock.

Bart refused to give up and eventually broke the hold. He forced Shadow to the top rope, ready to execute his top rope Tornadobreaker, but Shadow smashed his knee into Bart's leg and Shadow hit his own top rope finisher, the Shadow Bomber. He draped his arm over Bart and got the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner of the match... and UNDISPUTED No Holds Barred champion, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!'

Shadow was elated that he finally knocked off Bart Simpson for the No Holds Barred championship, clutching the UCW belt as soon as the referee gave it to him. Bart looked around, in confusion. He came around to realise he had been dethroned. Bart then stuck his hand out to Shadow, who had all three titles in his arms. Shadow seemed to go for the respect, until he kicked Bart straight in the nuts. He then took a microphone.

Shadow: 'I've been asked since Armington took out Mickey at _Khaos In Kyoto_... what are you? UCW, or TWA? I'm going to answer that question right now! I'm TWA! I am one half of the TWA World Tag Team champions and I'll be damned if some two-bit company like UCW defeats a major-league player like the TWA!'

This brought out the boss.

DJ: 'Well, Shadow, now that we know your answer on the matter, I'm going to hand you a receipt! You can pick one of two scenarios here: 1 is that you go on TWA television with my company's belts and get your ass sued by a crapload of my lawyers... or 2, you can defend the No Holds Barred title at _Three Chains of Destiny_. Now I like the first option better, but I'm guessing it's in your best interests to use the second option. So that's why at _Three Chains_, you're going to defend the title in a Triple Threat match! Against the former champion Bart Simpson and the new no.1 contender, the GHOST RIDER!'

Shadow was in the ring going nuts! He went mad. As Bart Simpson made it back to his feet, Shadow drilled Bart's head onto one of the title belts with a DDT. He then left in a rage through the crowd while Bart was seen to by the EMTs.

_Backstage_

Lola: 'Lola Bunny here again, this time joined by the final USEW World Heavyweight champion, the Shocker, who looks to become the Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World against Bugs Bunny tonight!'

Shocker: 'Bugs Bunny, my name is the Shocker. I'd tell you not to forget it, but our match isn't gonna' last that long for you to worry about that! In USEW, I've been the World champion a record setting 4 times and tonight, I retire two legacies: the USEW title... and your career!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your twelfth match of Internet Incident, with Bart Simpson's reign as the No Holds Barred champion being stopped in its tracks by Shadow the Hedgehog, who has aligned with the TWA while Shocker drops a line about his upcoming unification match with Bugs Bunny!**_

_**Next chapter: The showdown between Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin, followed by an interview with King Mickey! Peace!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	13. Homer Simpson versus Peter Griffin

**Chapter 13: Fans' Choice match - Homer Simpson versus Peter Griffin.**

Squidward was about to announce when he was cut off. Voice: 'IF YOU SMELLLLLLLLLLLLLL WHAT THE DRAGON IS COOKING?'

To the tune of the Juventud Guerrera Theme song from Triple A, Alex II came back but not in his earlier get up, wearing a red, white and blue mask, carrying the TWA World Title belt in his street clothing as he entered the UCW Ring. 

Squidward: 'WHAT?! What's Armington doing back here? Those bodyguards better get back here quick!'

Kif: 'Didn't he leave?'

Alex II: 'Hey, UCW... I AM BACK and have got an answer to Mickey's Challenge: I ACCEPT! But one stipulation: LUCHA LIBRE STYLE! Let's see if you can handle the Lucha style of Wrestling! See, I've trained in Mexico City! I was the AAA World Champion nine times! See, I am better than you, Mickey! So now... DO YOU ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE OR ARE YOU A SCARED MOUSE HIDING BEHIND YOUR BODYGUARD'S BACK?! WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER?!' 

Alex then put a steel chair in the ring waiting. 

Alex: 'I will wait all night in this UCW Ring... so I'm WAITING!'

Then he sat down and continued to wait as pulled a Baseball bat from his street clothes.

It didn't take long for King Mickey to answer the challenge as he had Tyzonn by his side, but his hot-headedness cost him. Armington executed the Flight of the Dragon (Running to the top rope springboard shooting star dive to the outside) on Mickey and Tyzonn as the fans chanted: HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! 

Kif: 'Did you see that?!'

Alex II then grabbed Mickey and hit his Dragon Driver on him then ran for higher ground as Mickey & Tyzonn were getting up. 

Squidward: And Armington just sent a message to Mickey with the Dragon Driver on him after that dragon soared through the air like a space shuttle!

In the backstage area, many UCW superstars tried to catch the TWA World champion, but with no luck. The TWA representative was gone!

Squidward: 'I swear that piece of crap will have hell to pay when he collides with King Mickey at _Three Chains of Destiny_!'

Kif: 'But until then, let's get ready for the Homer Simpson-Peter Griffin showdown. Spongebob, tally us up!'

Spongebob: 'Back in the earlier days of the CWF, Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin had an amazing rivalry. Their battles spawned a long feud, which culminated in a viscous Cell match! Will they have another one? Well let's tally the choices up to know the answer:

Casket match - 25

Springfield Boxing Rules Wrestling match - 5

Hell in a Cell - 70

Peter Griffin's not going to like this! Back to you, Megaman!'

Megaman: 'This next contest is a Hell in a Cell match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Springfield, representing the Simpsons, he is the Homing Missile, he is HOMER SIMPSON!'

Homer made his entrance very cautiously, staring at the cell above the ring. He walked down to the ring and rolled in, immediately reverting his eyes to the steel monstrosity. He waited patiently for Peter Griffin, locking his eyes onto the entranceway.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, from Quahog, Rhode Island, he weighs in at 420lbs, he is PETER GRIFFIN!'

Griffin was hesitant to go out to the cell at all, teasing going out before deciding not to. Homer got upset with Griffin's refusal, so he rolled under the ropes and ran after Peter, smashing him into the entrance set before running him down to the ring. Once in the ring, the match got underway before the Cell even lowered. Homer went for the Homing Missile DDT, but Peter wiggled out and hit a lowblow. He looked to escape, but it was too late... the Cell was down and locked tight.

Peter began to go crazy within the Cell, unaware Homer was right behind him. Peter turned around and got a chairshot for his trouble. Homer wildly tossed the chair behind him back into the ring as he booted Griffin in the head. Homer tossed Peter back into the ring, where the ref finally rang the bell and the match was officially underway. Peter decided to end this as he tried for a clothesline, but Homer ducked and grabbed Peter and dropped him with a German suplex. 

Homer immediately picked up Peter and threw his entire body into the cell. Every part of Peter's body was in pain after he was thrown into the cell. Homer wasn't done though; he picked up Peter again, this time throwing him like a dart, headfirst into the cell. Homer was right back on the attack, sending punches to the head of a downed Peter on the outside. 

Peter was in trouble, so he decided to take the easy way out, as he got his hand up and raked Homer's eyes, blindly him for the time being. Homer got off of Peter and doubled over, and Peter landed a lethal kick right to Homer face, knocking him up. Peter then got up and nailed a super kick to Homer. Now it was Peter's turn to have some fun, as he threw Homer headfirst dart-style into the unforgiving steel. 

Peter was right back on the attack as he started choking Homer all the way to the inside of the ring, dragging Homer by the neck. Peter broke the choke before the referee got to the count of 5 (not that it would do anything). Peter then went to the top rope, and landed a top rope leg drop, and he then turned that into a head scissors submission. 

When the referee was looking Peter grabbed onto the ropes for extra leverage. When the referee saw this Peter stopped using the ropes and released the hold. Peter was in full control of the match, as he whipped Homer into one of the corners and delivered a splash. Homer then ended up seated in that corner. Peter went to the opposite corner and charged, nailing Homer with a charging knee. 

Homer was now out in the corner, and Peter started choking Homer with his boot, while the back of Homer's head was pressed against the steel cell and Homer's body was bridged from the apron to the cell. Peter broke the hold, and then removed the cover from the turnbuckle in the corner. Peter had an evil smile on his face as he lifted up Homer, preparing to drop him facefirst onto the exposed turnbuckle with the Snake Eyes. 

Homer was able to get down though and he pushed Peter into the exposed turnbuckle, causing major pain to the Quahog resident's head. Homer then slammed Peter's head into the turnbuckle and he went down. Homer then started to climb the cell wall, but he stopped at the roof. The fans started going nuts and he looked down, and jumped. The File Island Arena went nuts as a 'THIS IS AWESOME!' chant started as Homer performed a Fatman Moonsault from the cell wall. 

The move took a lot out of Homer though as both men were out in the ring. The two men started to stir at the same time and like the beginning of the match they started trading blows. This time though Homer went for the clothesline, and he hit it sending Peter down. He then picked up Peter and threw him into the cell. He was about to again but Peter blocked it and threw Homer into the cell. 

Peter then grabbed Homer's head and pressed it and grinds it into the cell, before dropping him with a neck breaker. Peter then tries to go for his finisher the Chickenbuster, but Homer blocks it, and tries for his finisher the Homer Spike. Peter is able to block it, and from out of nowhere he hits Homer with Homer's own Homer Spike. Peter then again tries for the Chickenbuster, but Homer blocks it and he hits Peter with Peter's own Chickenbuster. 

After the exchange of finishers Homer once again decided to climb the cell, but Peter was able to stop him. Peter slammed Homer's head into the cell, and Homer was groggily holding on. Peter then climbed one of the turnbuckles, jumped, grabbed Homer's head, and performed an amazing RKO, Diamond Cutter, whatever you want to call it. Peter was now back in full control, as he whipped Homer into the corner with the exposed turnbuckle.

When Homer hit it fell right on his face. He then lifted Homer up and dropped him face first on the exposed corner with the snake eyes, and Homer was now bleeding. Peter started getting cocky, as he kicked Homer in the face, and then lifted him and pressed his bloody face into the cell, and then Peter delivered the Chickenbuster to Homer. Homer was out, and Peter started mocking the crowd as he slowly climbed the cell. 

This would prove costly as Homer got up, surprised an unsuspecting Peter and delivered a swinging neckbreaker from the cell wall. Peter was out as Homer started climbing, when he got down, as he saw Peter's son Chris making his way ringside. The two rivals were arguing and this gave Peter enough time to get up and start escaping the ring. Homer saw this though, and brought Peter back in with an amazing wheelbarrow suplex. 

Homer was ready to hit Peter with the Homer Spike, when again Chris got involved, as this time he started climbing the cell wall on the outside. Homer saw this and punched Chris off the cell through the wall. Homer then turned back around and walked right into the Chickenbuster. Peter then pinned Homer for two, the resilient Simpson still fighting.

Peter motioned to Chris to steal the cell key from an outside referee. Chris located the bearer and smashed him in the face with a roundhouse kick. He retrieved the key and began unlocking the door. What he didn't know was that Bart Simpson had skated to ringside to aid Homer, kickflipping in the air while clotheslining Chris at the same time. Peter yelled at Bart from the inside. He turned around and Homer suicide-dived on him suddenly, breaking the cell door down.

Homer hammered away at Peter as Bart dragged Chris away from the battleground. Homer went for a big boot, but Peter lowblowed him again and began climbing the cell. Homer recovered and climbed after Peter. The Cell shook with every step that Homer & Peter made against each other. Homer punched Peter in the face and then gave out a lowblow of his own. Peter teetered close to the edge of oblivion with only the announce tables below him. Homer attempted to spear Peter off the Cell, but Peter reversed it and superplexed Homer off of the Cell, straight through the tables below. Peter then climbed down to pin Homer 1-2-3 as the fans went back to chanting 'HOLY SHIT!'

Megaman: 'Here is your winner of the Hell in a Cell match, PETER GRIFFIN!'

Peter had beaten Homer, but it looked like both men had lost. Homer had to be stretchered out of the arena while Peter was helped to the back by EMTs. The File Island Arena crowd was on its feet, clapping in appreciation for the efforts of the two rivals. Even Squidward, Spongebob & Kif were in on the clapping. Adulation went all around for this match.

_**A/N: Well, there's your thirteenth match of Internet Incident, with Peter Griffin knocking off Homer Simpson in a high-risk, low-reward Cell match, with cameos by Chris & Bart. I'm hoping that match made you happy considering I haven't been on the ball for the last week! Anyways!**_

_**Next Up: Eric Cartman takes up the unenviable challenge of TNA's Prince of Phenomenal, AJ Styles! Also, Bugs Bunny gives the last interview of the night before he wrestles with Shocker over the USEW/UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight championship! Outta' here!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	14. Eric Cartman versus AJ Styles

**Chapter 14: South Park Challenge match - Eric Cartman versus 'The Prince of Phenomenal' AJ Styles.**

Squidward: 'Our next contest was requested by Eric Cartman after what happened in Kyoto, Japan over a month ago when Team South Park faced off with Ed Edd n Eddy for the 6-man tag team titles in a Lumberjack match featuring the stars of WWE & TNA as lumberjacks. When Ed Edd n Eddy were in trouble, the lumberjacks interjected themselves and cost Team South Park the victory. Cartman laid out an open challenge to any of the lumberjacks to face him tonight and AJ Styles answered the challenge.'

Kif: 'I think Cartman's in over his head.'

Megaman: 'This next contest is the South Park Challenge match and it is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing and hailing from South Park, Colorado, accompanied by Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh and Butters Scotch, ERIC CARTMAN!'

_What would Brian Boitano Do? _hit over the PA, bringing out the South Park kids with Cartman who was boxing at air every now and again in between his spots of Cheesy Poofs. He got in the ring and flipped off the Digimon audience.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, from Gainsville, Georgia, weighing in at 215lbs, he is the Prince of Phenomenal, AJ STYLES!'

_I Am (Phenomenal Remix) _played, bringing out AJ Styles... surprisingly with no goofy crown tonight. He entered the ring, not taking Cartman's jaw-jacking seriously. AJ laughed as the ref rang the bell. The two locked up and moved into the corner only to get broken up by the referee. Cartman grabbed an arm wringer and moved into a Hammerlock to hold the Phenomenal One at bay. Styles rose to his feet and grabbed a single leg take down before Cartman kicked him away and they went into a stalemate. Styles looked shocked that he was getting more of a fight than he expected.

Cartman grabbed a go behind and took Styles down again. Styles countered out and grabbed a hammer lock that evolved into a cover attempt before heading into a rear chinlock. The crowd quickly rallied to Cartman's side and he used the momentum to break the hold and take Styles down for a rear chinlock of his own.

Styles broke the hold in the ropes and we're back to our feet again. Styles began to nervously gaze towards the clock. While he was pointing he threw a kick at Cartman's midsection and clubbed him to the mat, yanking way at the hair. Styles did his pose before Cartman fired back and tied Styles up in the ropes and hit a springboard dropkick for a two count.

Cartman hit a bodyslam and a leg drop for another two count. Cartman pressed his advantage with some stiff kicks to the chest resulting in yet another near fall. Styles hit a shot to Cartman's gut and nailed a scoop slam before hitting his Pele Kick as Cartman got up. He taunted some more and Cartman kicked Styles in the back. Cartman went back to work before eating a knee to the chest and a few kicks.

Cartman fought Styles off and clotheslined him to the outside of the ring before launching himself over the top rope and into the unsuspecting Styles on the floor. Styles quickly regained the advantage and looked for a suplex into the ring, but Cartman countered him and sent the Phenomenal One clattering to the concrete. Styles tossed Cartman back into the ring and slapped on a headlock.

Cartman managed to rally out of the headlock. Cartman grabbed a backslide for a two count before Styles bounded into the ropes and came flying off with a spinning leg lariat for a two count. He looked for the Spiral Tap, but Cartman avoided him and fought back with punches.

Cartman floored the champ with a lariat before hitting some knees. He whipped Styles, hit a running knee and bulldog for a two count. Styles wiggled out of a suplex but Cartman caught another roll up for a two count. Cartman sprang up and hit a slightly-leaping enziguri for another two count but got quickly caught with a backbreaker and DDT combo for a two count.

Cartman looked for a sunset flip but Styles rolled out and looked for a Boston crab but instead used it as a slingshot. Cartman landed on the ropes and leapt off with a sunset flip for a two count. Cartman looked for the CPS, but Styles wiggled out and hit another Pele kick for a near fall.

Styles went for the flying forearm but his leg was pulled by Butters at the ropes, allowing Cartman to hit the Cheesy Poof Suplex for the win.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, ERIC CARTMAN!'

Butters looked shocked at what he just did. Cartman rolled out of the ring and hugged him, saying he was proud of what Butters had just done. Stan followed, saying Butters had done good. Cartman then turned back to the defeated Styles and yelled out 'Now _I'm_ phenomenal!'

_Backstage_

Lola: 'I'm here with the reigning UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight champion Bugs Bunny, who is set to defend his championship in a unification match against Shocker, Ultimate Sports Entertainment Wrestling's last World champion.'

Bugs: 'I'd just refer to me as the UCW World Heavyweight champion for now until I defeat Shocker, doc... because until the titles are unified, this title is very much disputed. Now I never competed in USEW... but tonight, I will be the last bearer of its championship. Get ready, Shocker... because your hopes of becoming an electric champion in UCW is about to go down in flames, and I don't mean the ones you get on the internet!'

_**A/N: Well, there's your fourteenth match of Internet Incident, with Eric Cartman getting a measure of revenge against AJ Styles with a little help from Butters while Bugs Bunny responds to Shocker's interview earlier in the night!**_

_**Next up: Bugs Bunny & Shocker unify two World titles in the Unification main event and DJ Diddy Dog closes out the show.**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	15. Bugs Bunny versus Shocker

**Chapter 15: UCW Undisputed Heavyweight championship versus USEW World Heavyweight Championship Unification match - UCW Undisputed Heavyweight champion Bugs Bunny versus USEW World Heavyweight champion Shocker.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your main event of the evening, scheduled for one fall and it is our final unification match! The winner shall be crowned UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight champion and the USEW title shall be absorbed! Introducing first, from Manhattan, New York, weighing in at 250lbs, he is the defending and final USEW World Heavyweight champion, SHOCKER!'

_Boom _by POD hit around the File Island Arena as the final USEW World champion made his entrance to a chorus of boos. He responded by flipping off the crowd. He got into the ring and handed his title belt to the referee. He waited patiently as the Looney Tunes theme flared up.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, representing the Looney Tunes, he is the BB Gun and the reigning UCW Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World, BUGS BUNNY!'

Bugs received a gigantic ovation from the Digimon faithful as he walked down to the ring with Shocker on his mind. He unstrapped his belt, tossed it in the ring and then rolled in after it. He did the bowing motion to the crowd, causing them to cheer even louder. Bugs handed the UCW Undisputed title to the referee and the ref showed the fans what each competitor was fighting for before he rang the bell.

The crowd was standing to watch as Bugs Bunny and Shocker locked up for the first time but neither man could get the advantage and they broke it up. Once again they locked up and this time it was Shocker who began to push Bugs into the corner, but then Bugs leaned back and launched Shocker back across the ring. Bugs then knocked Shocker down with a running clothesline and a back body drop.

Shocker then left the ring to try and compose himself. Bugs wasn't about to wait for Shocker and so he left the ring and began to chase him around the ring until Shocker rolled back under the ropes. When Bugs followed him, Shocker began stomping down across his back and head. Shocker whipped Bugs across the ring, but Bugs ducked under the clothesline attempt and came flying back with a foot to Shocker's face.

After an irish whip attempt, Shocker stopped at the ropes and then low-bridged Bugs sending him to the outside. Outside the ring, Shocker removed the top from the announce table and threw it at Bugs. Shocker then laid Bugs onto the announce table, and once he was on top of it himself he was able to lift Bugs into position for a Shockblast.

However, Bugs used his elbow to escape the hold and instead delivered a Shockblast of his own, sending himself and Shocker through the announcer's desk. The referee almost counted both men out, but somehow they made it back to the ring. In the ring, Shocker blocked a right hand and came back with rights of his own, followed by his trademark electro punch which knocked Bugs off his feet.

Shocker then whipped Bugs into the corner and drove him into the canvas with a follow up DDT. Shocker then stalked Bugs for a spinebuster, but instead Bugs turned and knocked Shocker down with a vicious clothesline. Bugs picked Shocker back up and gave a thumbs-down for the Bunny Bomb, but Shocker countered with a triangle choke. Bugs fought the pain a long time. The File Island faithful tried to get him back into the match and it was enough for Bugs to power out with a makeshift suplex.

The only problem was, Bugs' arm was now shot and the back of his neck wasn't feeling any better. He gingerly scraped Shocker off the canvas and put him on the top turnbuckle, preparing for the Bunnicanrana. Bugs flipped for it, but Shocker caught him with a top rope powerbomb for a two-count again. Shocker began laying the boots to Bugs' injured arm in a big way.

Shocker wrapped it around the ropes and punched away at it before whipping Bugs into the ropes. Bugs hit a sunset flip, but couldn't hold Shocker down with one hand. Shocker immediately went back on the offense, slapping on a top wrist lock and wrenching back on it. Bugs used the crowd to rally him and hit some shots to Shocker's gut.

Shocker cut Bugs off with a standing drop kick for a one count before heading right back to the wrist lock. Bugs fought back with the hand that works and some kicks but again, Shocker cut him off with some kicks to the hand before knocking Bugs down with a stiff knee to the head. Shocker set up for another Shockblast and swung with it this time, forcing Bugs to land on his head. But Bugs would not lose so easily, kicking out again at two.

Shocker began to get upset with Bugs' refusal to quit. Shocker went for the Shockblast again and swung like before, but Bugs countered with a tornado DDT. The fans egged on the UCW champion to go for the Bunny Bomb one more time. Bugs was all too happy to comply, driving Shocker to the mat with force. But like Bugs, Shocker refused to quit, kicking out at 2.

Bugs pulled Shocker to his feet, where they exchanged rights and lefts in an effort to gain the upper hand. Shocker went for a spear and was caught by a T-Bone Powerslam for another quick 2. Shocker gave out his receipt in the form of another Electro Punch. Shocker lifted up Bugs and delivered multiple forearms to the face and then a leg drop bulldog.

Shocker then bounced off the ropes and hit a flipping leg drop. Shocker then lifted up Bugs and delivered a bicycle kick, following that up with a backflip kick that sent Bugs to the mat. Shocker then lifted up Bugs and went for a superkick, but Bugs was able to catch his foot. Bugs went to throw Shocker's leg away, but when he did this Shocker was able to get his momentum, bring his other leg up and deliver the dragon whip to Bugs.

Shocker then lifted up Bugs and placed him in position for a DDT. Before attempting the DDT Shocker delivered a series of knees to the midsection of Bugs. Shocker then went for the DDT, but Bugs was able to block the attempt, lift Shocker up and hit a spinebuster on Shocker. Bugs then locked in a single arm choke on Shocker. Shocker however was too close to the ropes and was able to get hold of them so Bugs had to break the hold.

Bugs then lifted up Shocker and delivered a series of uppercuts, following that up with a DDT. Bugs then lifted Shocker up and whipped him into a corner. Bugs then charged but Shocker was able to move out of the way as Bugs body splashed the corner. Shocker then rolled up Bugs but only got a two count. Shocker started to lift Bugs but Bugs drove his elbow into the Shocker and then speared him into the corner.

Bugs then delivered a series of shoulder thrusts to the midsection of Shocker. Bugs then started to deliver straight punches to the face of Shocker, which the ref had to stop since they were closed fist shots. Bugs then backed up as the ref checked on Shocker. Bugs then charged towards the corner, but before he could get to Shocker, Shocker pulled the ref into the corner and it was the ref who Bugs crushed, crashing to the mat.

Bugs was stunned by the fact it was the ref who he took out, and as he tried to help him up but Shocker turned him around, kicked him in the midsection and attempted his finisher, only to have Bugs reverse the attempt and deliver a back body drop to Shocker. Bugs then whipped Shocker into the corner, sat him on the top rope and hit his muscle buster finisher, the Carrot Cracker.

Bugs pinned Shocker but there was no referee. Just then Bugs saw Sky Armington, Blue Machismo, Razor, and Shadow the Hedgehog head down the ramp. With the ref out there was no way for TWA's lackeys to be restrained. The four had the ring surrounded, but before they could do anything out from the crowd came the Wild Kru (Sylvester, Daffy, Mas, and Menos), who would be on an opposing team at _Three Chains of Destiny_.

Bugs watched this with a smile on his face as Sylvester, Daffy, Menos, and Mas were taking it Sky Armington, Blue Machismo, Razor, and Shadow the Hedgehog. Just when they were all out of sight Bugs turned his attention back to Shocker, only to receive a kick to the midsection as Shocker hit his amazing flipping piledriver finisher, the Crimestorm. Both the champions were down as the ref recovered and started his ten count.

At the count of seven both men began to stir as they started to get to their feet. Once both were back to their feet the rivals began to trade punches. Bugs would soon gain the upper hand after three straight punches. Bugs then bounced off the ropes and delivered a flying shoulder to the chest of Shocker. Bugs then tried for another flying shoulder but Shocker was able to catch Bugs and powerslam him to the mat.

Shocker then lifted up Bugs, delivered a series of forearm shots and hit him with a snap suplex. Shocker then lifted up Bugs and tried for a German suplex, but Bugs was able to land on his feet, and when Shocker turned around Bugs kicked him in the gut and lifted him up for a vertical suplex. Bugs held Shocker upside down for about 30 seconds before dropping him with the vertical suplex.

Bugs then lifted up Shocker and whipped him into a corner. Bugs sat Shocker on the top rope and tried for the Carrot Cracker, but Shocker was able to fight Bugs off. Bugs then showed off his amazing athletic ability by jumping from the mat up to the top turnbuckle and delivering a top rope belly to belly suplex. Bugs then covered Shocker but Shocker kicked out just before three.

Bugs then started to lift up Shocker but Shocker drove his knee into the midsection of Bugs and hit the Crimestorm. Shocker then covered Bugs but Bugs was too close to the ropes and got his foot on the bottom rope. Shocker complained to the referee and then set up to finish Bugs with another Shockblast, but Bugs countered with a pair of powerbombs before getting the 1-2-3 with the Bunny Bomb.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner and the FINAL USEW World Heavyweight champion, BUGS BUNNY!'

Bugs didn't get chance to celebrate as Alex Armington II returned yet again to lay into the Undisputed champion, executing his signature Dragon Driver, followed by the Flight of the Dragon to the inside. Alex Armington then restrained Bugs as he called for backup. Homer Simpson rushed down the ramp, wearing a TWA T-shirt and looked like he was going to do Armington's bidding as he retrieved a chair, pushing Daffy out of the way. In the ring, Armington screamed at Homer to smash Bugs' face in and Homer swung...

BOOM!

Homer had betrayed Alex Armington, instead taking him out with the chair. Homer then stared at a shocked Bugs before he ripped the TWA shirt apart to reveal a shirt with the letters 'UCW' on it wrapped in barbed wire. Homer helped Bugs up as the outside battle turned in favour of the UCW troupe. The whole Wild Kru pretty much kicked the TWA's asses out of the arena while Alex Armington stared at Homer & Bugs in the ring. What he didn't know was that King Mickey was right behind him. It was too late when Armington turned around, as Mickey had planted a guitar on his head. Armington was tossed back into the ring where King Mickey encouraged Homer & Bugs to 'have at it'. Homer was up first with the Homing Missile DDT before Bugs hit the Carrot Cracker on the chair Homer dropped. Mickey got on the top rope and capped off the attack with a 720 Disney Cannonbomb that popped the fans.

Mickey: 'UC F'N W!'

Squidward & Kif wished the fans goodnight as the show drew to a close with Homer, Mickey & Bugs standing in the ring together with Mickey's boot on top of Armington's chest.

_**A/N: Well, there's your final match of Internet Incident, with Bugs Bunny unifying the UCW & USEW titles against Shocker all the while UCW & TWA were having a brawl outside the ring! And just to let you guys know, after the wrap-up chapter next, I'm starting on UCW Project X, which is my TV show. It's running for six shows (and they will have the crossover in them) and then I'm going to work on Three Chains of Destiny. I still need some more self-written matches from Jean and JC and for the Icon, I enter Max Goof for your 4-way request. Later, barks!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	16. Wrapup Chapter 3CD Preview

**Chapter 16: The Wrap-Up Chapter.**

**Matches:**

No.1 contender's match: Ghost Rider def. Spiderman (becomes No.1 contender to the No Holds Barred title)

Champions' challenge match: Sephiroth def. Randy Orton (non-title)

Terra wins the Ladies' Night Invitational Battle Royal.

UCW-USEW Tag Team title Unification match: WarGreymon & WereGarurumon def. Scorpion & Sub Zero (new UCW Triple Crown World Tag Team champions).

Detective James Carter & Inspector Lee def. Will Turner & Captain Jack Sparrow.

UCW King of Anime championship: Champion Naruto Uzamaki def. Charizard.

I Quit match: 'American Dragon' Jake Long w/Dragon World Order def. 'The Fire of Courage' Flamedramon.

CASZ Challenge: Bam Margera def. Red-Dust.

CSI Demolition Relay match: CSI:NY def. CSI: Vegas & CSI: Miami.

UCW 6-man Tag Team championship Tables' match: Riku, Sora & Roxas def. Ed Edd n Eddy (new champions).

Annihilation & Elimination match to name Team UCW at _Three Chains of Destiny_: The Wild Kru def. Team Disney.

UCW No Holds Barred-USEW Transatlantic/Hardcore championship unification match: Shadow the Hedgehog def. Bart Simpson (new No Holds Barred champion).

Hell in a Cell match: Peter Griffin def. Homer Simpson.

Eric Cartman w/Team South Park def. 'The Prince of Phenomenal' AJ Styles.

UCW Undisputed World-USEW World Heavyweight championship Unification match: Bugs Bunny def. Shocker.

**Champions:**

UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion - Bugs Bunny.

UCW Triple Crown World Tag Team Champions - WarGreymon & WereGarurumon.

UCW 6-man Tag Team Champions - The Kingdom Hearts Keybladers.

UCW No Holds Barred Champion - Shadow the Hedgehog.

UCW King of Anime champion - Naruto Uzamaki.

**Confirmed matches for **_**Three Chains of Destiny:**_

**4-way World Champions' Elimination match: Bugs Bunny (UCW) vs. Grifter (CASZ) vs. Alexander Armington II (TWA) vs. Naruto Uzamaki (CWF).**

**4-way Survivor Series Elimination match: Team UCW (Sylvester the Cat, Daffy Duck, Mas Y Menos and a mystery captain) vs. Team CWF (Danny Phantom, Ichigo Kurosaki, Sokka, Chiro & Eric Cartman) vs. Team TWA (undecided) vs. Team CASZ (Dave the Barbarian, Megatron, Eddward Elric, Crystal Eek & a mystery partner).**

**Lucha Libre Rules Grudge match: Alex Armington II vs. King Mickey.**

**War Games match: WarGreymon, WereGarurumon, Flamedramon & a mystery partner vs. the Dragon World Order (Jake Long, Chris Griffin, Cheeseburger Eddy & Meowth).**

**Triple Threat Team match: The Nick World Order (Zuko, El Tigre & Sokka of the CWF) vs. Equality Union (Rocko, Black Jack & Ren Hoek of CASZ) vs. the FBI (TWA).**

**CWF Women's Triple Threat Tag Team match: Kim Possible & Naruko vs. Shego & Ember McLain vs. Azula & Angelica Pickles.**

**CWF Steel Cage match: Spongebob Squarepants vs. Skulker.**

**CASZ match: The Hooligan vs. Arlong.**

_**More matches to be confirmed soon...**_

_**At 3 Chains of Destiny, the chains will be shattered and hell shall be unleashed as UCW, CWF, CASZ & the TWA collide for one night only. Also... he makes his debut... he sends us messages...**_

_**WAKE UP!**_

_**UCW, CWF, CASZ & TWA present Three Chains of Destiny live on PPV! On a computer near you soon!**_


End file.
